In Your Eyes
by eiriyuki-sama2379
Summary: [SasuxNaru][Rated:M in later chapters]When Naruto gets tired of Sasuke ignoring him he threatens to do something suicidal, little did he know what events that one threat would bring upon him, and the seemingly emotionless Uchiha.MPREG
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

A/N: Yay I can finally post up here! This is my frist time posting on fanfiction most of my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto i wish i did then I'd be rich and then the yaoi fangirls would have something to watch .

Summery: When Naruto gets angry at the stone cold Uchiha and threatens to comit suicide their lives will be turned upside down. Especialy whenthe Kyuubi's in heat.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In Your Eyes  
PROLUGE **  
"In my office, ten minutes!" Tunsade yelled to the duo that sat outside her office door. The blonde turned to the black-haired teen that sat beside him, only to receive an evil glare.  
"I can't believe you got me into this." He murmured under his breath to the other boy.  
"Well, it's not like I asked you." He spat back at him.  
"Like hell! If you're gonna jump off Hokage mountain I'm not gonna miss it." Naruto's head fell he had only threatened to because Sasuke never showed any emotion, he just wanted to see what would happen.  
"So you really hate me that much?"  
"Six minutes." The aid said not looking up from the stack of papers in front of her. Naruto just waved her off, his attention was fully on the figure that sat beside him giving him the evilest look he could possibly come up with. _Man that look gets cuter and cuter not eviler like usual… wait! What the hell! Why and I thinking that. _He shook his head vigorously trying to rid the thoughts that had embedded themselves into his mind. Sasuke just stared in confusion at the spectacle.

"What?" Naruto had noticed the way he was looking at him. Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto who had begun to stare at him kind of questionably.  
"Three minutes, I'd get going about now." She still didn't look up from the piles of papers, and Naruto was wondering how she knew the time so well.  
"Alright, **we'll** be going now, right?"  
"Heki, heki; Go on dobe we shouldn't keep the cow waiting. She might bust an utter." Naruto began to laugh it wasn't to often Sasuke cracked a joke, unknowing to Naruto he even smiled a little getting a reaction out of the blonde.  
Inside Tusandes office it wasn't bright and cheery on the contrary it was dark foreboding and gloomy.  
"Who's the new decorator Tusande-chan, Dracula?"  
"Na-ru-to; shut up." She was massaging a vein that appeared above her eye. "Now please tell me what happened, Sasuke you first." He nodded then began to explain.


	2. Mountain Trail

**Mountains Trail**

**Chapter -1 **

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke where at the bridge where they met everyday for training and missions, as usual Kakashi-sensei had yet to show up, so to buy time Naruto and Sasuke had begun arguing. Well it was more like a one-sided argument, Naruto would boast he could do something that Sasuke couldn't but Sasuke would just ignore him, Naruto began to get irritated that Sasuke wasn't even returning a single thought his way, or anything. He just stood there arms crossed and a scowl set across his face.  
"Well fine then, if you're Mr. I-don't-give-a-shit, let's try this! I'm going to jump off Hokage Mountain, and no ninjistu, or anything to help me from crashing to my death." Sakura was all cheers that Naruto would rid himself of pestering her and her precious Sasuke-kun, but to her disappointment Sasuke actually responded to the threat.  
"Ok then, but I get to watch." A smirk grew across his face. He knew how to call Naruto's bluffs, and he was getting tired of Naruto's ADD.  
"Teme!"

"Dobe." Naruto puffed up his cheeks and stomped off towards the mountain, Sasuke following his every step. When Naruto had gotten to the stairs that lead up the mountain, he grimaced then turned. Sasuke was still standing behind him, smug smirk across his face.  
"Well are you gonna go or what I don't want to waste all day hoping you'll jump. Oh and by the way which hokage will be the lucky one that you jump from? Yondime you seem very fond of the fourth, I think he'd be the best one for you Usuratonachi." Naruto mumbled some words under his breath then grabbed the handrail and began to walk up the thousands of stairs. Little to his knowledge the smirk that Naruto had seen soon disappeared when his back turned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Sasuke's version))  
_Man it's always the same with sensei, he's late everyday, and for some reason Usuratonachi wants to pick a fight, I'm not really in the mood so I'll just let him be well Naruto today. Heh, I guess just letting him rant without my reply really pisses him off. I don't get him sometimes, he acts so angry when I do respond, but when I don't he gets even worse.  
_He sighed finally giving in to Naruto threats about suicide.  
"Heh, fine but I get to watch." _  
Man that really seemed to surprise him and piss him off at the same time. ha, new recorded, but I hope he backs down from the threat. I don't want to have to save his ass again. Look at him shaking with fear… what! _

_He…he's heading towards the mountain, well he may be trying to fool me I guess I'll follow, I'd better make up some type of Sasuke line as an excuse to follow him. Up the stairs we go I must admit he's got balls to go this far usually he just laughs it off then talks about ramen, or that pain Sakura-Chan. Uh, don't even want to think about bill bored head. Well half-way there, he hasn't stopped yet. I wonder if he's waiting for me to give up on him. _

_Heh, not a chance, I wonder if he wants to get me alone with him. Nah even if he was trying to do that as soon as I confessed he would say something like 'ha-ha I got you good fag, datte bayo!' _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Back to reality))

Naruto walked what seemed like miles up and up the stairs. With each step his stomach twisted tighter into a knot. Normally Naruto couldn't see the workers that where busy building Tsunade's face into the mountain along with the other hokage, but now he was so close he could spit and hit ten guys at once. It would be a good shot he'd admit but things where looking dire. He gulped but kept climbing until he finally reached the summit. Naruto winced and shakingly took one last glimpse back to see if Sasuke had given up yet, but to no avail he was still right there behind him._ Damn Uchiha pride _he mumbled to himself.  
"Alright we're here."  
"And Yondime is over there." Sasuke pointed into the faces direction.  
"Before I jump I wanna know something, datte bayo!"  
"Yeah, what?" Sasuke said losing his self-control. _Oh god he's gonna ask me if I love him, damn you baka why did you have to follow him up there?  
_'so he could get all kissy face with his kitsune.' a mini version of Sasuke said. He was all dressed in black and wore a superior smirk on his face.  
'No, he was worried about Naruto-kun. He would never stoop to **that**.' Another miniature appeared on his other shoulder; Sasuke just stared at the two. _I've finally done it! I've gone completely nuts _  
'yeah and I'm a white dress wearing fairy.'  
'It's not a dress! **IT"S A ROBE!'** the white mini yelled.  
'It's a dress it's a dress ' the other sang over and over.  
'Don't make me come over there and shove that fork up your-!'  
The black mini stopped, stuck out a tongue then disappeared.  
'Come back here!' The other poofed out along with him, leaving Sasuke to question his sanity, all the time to Naruto it looked like he was just standing there looking back and forth.

To be frank he was hungry, he hadn't had anything for breakfast due to a new cooler he bought and his energy was down to zero, so he decided to have sit while Sasuke grew ever more pale.  
**Click...**

**tick...**

**tick...**

KABOOOMMMM!

Naruto jumped up grabbing at his heart which was almost out of his chest, and half a mile down the road, as a giant blast came from the front of the mountain. Once the dust and peices of falling rock cleared he walked towards the edge of the mountain and slowly looked down. Where Tsunade's head should have been and was almost done...Now there only a crater left, Naruto gulped then did what he always did when he knew he was dead **ran.**


	3. Busted

**Busted!**

**Chapter- 2**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything T.T only this computer and keyboard

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran as fast as his feet could take him, over the creek down through the trees he sprinted. His heart was going faster than it had ever been as he slowed down his beating heart still raced. It wasn't due to the explosion though he knew that was a small fraction of it. Maybe it was what he'd almost confessed, he closed is eyes as he landed on a low-lying branch. He sighed sitting down and though back to the words that he'd almost said to Sasuke.

((Naruto's P.O.V.))

_Damn it! Sasuke doesn't know when to just give up... Well I guess since no one will be bothering us on top of the mountain since the announcement about the 24/7 building schedule. I can confide in him there, but what if he...if he doesn't acknowledge me as a friend anymore. Heh, like it wasn't my idea to drag his little ass back here in he first place. Yeah I'll get him all alone up there get a clone to jump off and pretend to be hurt then that'll be my chance to ask him. _He smirked slyly at himself and continued up the steps.

(Normal P.O.V)

Naruto sat there for a while debating in his head what to do next, but before he could even clear his mind; a sensation of relaxation took over and he was out.

Sasuke looked back and forth trying to find Naruto. He'd never seen Naruto show any signs of fear, or distress only hard headed idiocrocy.

Ok, after their first mission anyway. He smirked but it soon was replaced by a look of worry. Never after the massacre would he have believed that he'd show emotion again, but for some reason Naruto always made Sasuke's true emotions show even though they where quickly covered up so that it looked to most that he had a permanent scowl.

"NARUTO!" He yelled as he caught sight of an orange figure lying near a brook. Sasuke stopped and jumped down to the branch where Naruto laid. He squatted and was about to shake the boy awake when a firm hand grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder. Startleing him almost out of his own skin.

"FOUND THEM!" An all to familiar voice yelled, as the hands lifted Sasuke up. He tried to squirm free but only managed to rip is favorite blue shirt, which lead him to throw a string of curses at his capture. "Sasuke-kun you really shouldn't talk to you sensei that way." The person who had caught Sasuke was none other than Kakashi himself. "So do you know why Tsunade's head has exploded?" He questioned lazily. Naruto's eyes flittered open a slight yellow color fluttering in and out of his eyes.

"Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto stood up and dusted his pants off. "What's up, datte bayo?" _He's acting as if nothing had ever happened. _Sasuke thought to himself, and this time he couldn't contain his scowl-like mask. His thoughts where clear across his face. Naruto quirked his head to the side as if to say '_what happened to you?'_

"Well, it seemed that Sasuke was running way when an explosion on Hokage Mountain happened." Naruto looked down at his feet, his head slowly rose back to the two. His eyes now a swirl of yellow and blue.

"Sasuke! How could you I thought you had learned your lesson."

"DOBE!" Sasuke flailed his arms at Kakashi and then at Naruto. "Let me go I'll beat the shit out of him! He's lying he's the one who sat on the damn button with his fat ass!" Sasuke swung his fists at Naruto trying to hit him, but when you have someone holding your shirt collar it's hard to land a good solid punch.

"You wish you could touch this." Naruto said slapping his pants and laughing at Sauske's failed attempts.

"So then you admit to being up there, too?" Kakashi asked in his lazy tone.

"Yeah I'll admit that, and only that." He poked out his bottom lip and crossed his arms.

"Then lets go to hokage tower. Hokage will have to settle this." Kakashi said turning towards Konoha.

-------------------------- --------------------------------------------

"And that's how we ended up in your office Hokage-sama." Sasuke said as he stood bored at having to explain to her everything.

"And you Naruto, is this true?" She looked at Naruto who had his head down staring at his toes.

"Yeah...it's true." He sighed knowing Tsunade was going to do something drastic to him. Probably something he would never forget.

"Ok...I think I have found a good punishment for the two of you." Naruto winced as he heard the words he never thought would come out of her mouth. "I'm putting you, Naruto, under Sasuke's supervision until further notice. So that means he don't go you don't go."

"but...but Tsunade-baachan! He'll torture me!" He whined pointing at Sasuke.

"I don't care, Naruto!" She was squeezing a sake cup so hard that it almost craked in her hands.

"Come on Naru-chan." Sasuke said as he walked out the door.

"TEME! Don't call me that!"

"I'll call you what ever I please, Naru-chan." They walked down the hall arguing back and forth until they reached the Uchiha manor, did Naruto finally notice where they where at.


	4. The Uchiha Mannor

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any characters in it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Uchiha Mannor**

**Chapter-3**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sasuke..why your house, can't we just go to mine?"

"Just go in, Usuratonachi." Sasuke pushed Naruto throught the doors of his house. When Naruto's eyes had just adjusted to the darkness Sasuke turned on the light hurting his eyes.

"Teme! I was just getting used to the darkness too!" He rubbed his eyes now ajusting to the light**.** Inside it was fairly clean and smelled of cleaner as if someone just yesterday cleaned the place. "Wow, I wish my house was as big as this!" Sasuke just ignored him and continued into the house.

"It's only the living room." Sasuke said as he walked down one of the many halls branching off from the main room. Naruto quickly following along taking in the view._ Come to think of it. This is the first time I think that I've been here._

"This is where you'll be sleeping tonight." Sasuke said pointing to a dimly lit room at the end of the hall. "My room's right across the hall and the bathroom's down there." Sasuke said pointing to a door on the right. Naruto nodded and went into the dark room. His hands laced the wall trying to find the light switch._ Damn , where is that...ah ha!_

His fingers had finally landed on the switch, he truned on the lights. The room wasn't as clean as the others though still had the lemony smell of cleaness. Naruto looked around at the pictures that lined the bookshelf. Most of the people in them where of Sasuke's parents. Naruto's eyes traced the male figures face, stern and strict, but the woman's was soft, and gental._ She must not be a true Uchiha_ He smirked then continued on to a picture of a younger Sasuke and his brother Itachi. _woah even back then he was scary!  
_Naruto took off his jacket then bagan to nose around some more. He figured this may be his only chance to take a look into Sasuke's hidden home life, but after viewing all the pictures at least three times he decided he couldn't stay still and not do something distuctive so he'd find Sasuke and amuse himself somehow else. He left the room and walked down the hall towards Sasuke's room, he knocked lightly, he wasn't used to doing such things. Just normaly barging in and announcing his arrival, but _when in rome_.

Sasuke had just taken off his shirt when he heard a soft knock at the door, he cursed under his beath, put back on the shirt then opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"Sasuke can I come in it's boring in that room."

"Whatever." He moved out of the way so Naruto could walk in.

Inside his room it was clean and tidy just as the living room had been. _I wonder if he's a neat freak at home_ Naruto walked to the bed and sat down, the covers scrunched under Naruto's weight as he laied down across the bed.

"I said you could come in not sleep here." Sasuke threw a pillow at his face and missed. "Why don't you go take a bath and waste some time? That way I should have supper ready by the time you get out."

"Wow Sasuke! Really, oh then can I have ramen? Please oh preatty please?"

"No." Sasuke threw another pillow at him hitting him this time square in the face. "We're going to eat normal human food."

"Ramen is normal human food!" He pouted and threw the pillow back at Sasuke.

"No, it's Usuratonachi's food." Sasuke smirked then threw the pillow back. "Now go take a bath."

"heki, heki." Naruto stood up and walked out of Sasuke's room and down the hall towards the bathroom, and began to run the water for the shower.

Sasuke sat on his bed he'd now taken off his shirt and was laying facing the ciling as he'd done numerous nights before. He soon heard the water turn on. Sasuke closed his eyes,

_Naruto's probably just getting into the bath, ahh that flawless body, hot steamy water running down every creavess,that beckens for me to take and make mine. _He was soon snapped out of his hot daydream when he realized his hand had snaked it's way into his with no one around Sasuke's face fushed red. _Damn it Sasuke keep it together, you shouldn't be thinking about that dobe that way._ He silently cursed himself for getting worked up over a guy. He walked into the dark kitchen and pulled out ingrediants for dinner.

"let's see... flour...check...eggs...check...oil...damn where's the oil?"

"what oil?" Naruto stood in the doorway with only a towel hanging loosely around his waist. "Oh, yeah by the way... do you have any clothes that I could borrow?" Sasuke hadn't looked up until the last part, when he did his hands flew to his nose to stop the on coming nose bleed.

"Yeah. ...yeah!" Sasuke noded then rushed past Naruto straight to his room all the while in his mind he repeated the words over and over _Oh god I wanna fuck him right now._

In Sasuke's room he dug though his drawers trying to find a pair of shorts for Naruto, the only thing he could come up with is a pair of blue shorts and a black T-shirt.

"Here." He said trying not to stare at Naruto, if he did he'd fear the noesbleed wouldn't stop.

"Ahh, you don't have any orange?" Naruto wined under his breath but still put the clothes on.

"No and you'll never see orange in my closet." Sasuke left afraid of what he might do if he stayed in there any longer than he had to.

Naruto snickered to himself at how flushered he'd gotten Sasuke. _Heh, I guess this would mean that I'm the first to get into Sasuke's pants._ He laughed a little more wondering how much he could he could taunt the Uchiha until he snapped.

-------------------------------------------


	5. A Dinner Date to miss

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto-Kun**

**------------------------------------------------**

**A Dinner Date to Miss**

**Chapter-4**

An hour later dinner was set before an irritated Uchiha and a talkative Uzumaki.

(Flash back)

"So, what are you making Sasuke?" Naruto said leaning against the island in the kitchen.

"Okonomiaki, and rice, and maybe something else I don't know."

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun! Make me some ramin please, oh please!"

"No Usuratonachi you are going to eat normal human food while I'm your keeper." Naruto puffed his cheeks out then began again.

"Please, oh Sasuke give it to me, please!" Naruto drug out the words, making them sound even sexier even if you didn't have sex on the brain._ Damn it, Damn it curse my mind! Stop Naruto before I can't control myself and do think that you've only dreamed of to you. Heh, doesn't sound so bad when I put it like that. _

"No, now go watch TV or something. I'll call you when it's done." Sasuke sighed with relief as the blonde walked into the living room and flicked on the TV. _Now just the eggs and..._

"SASUKE-KUN!" The blondes voice startled the normally rock solid Uchiha. He threw the eggs into the air, and as Naruto came into the kitchen the eggs made impact with their target, a dark haired Uchiha. Sasuke turned and glared at the blonde who just stared at him. After a few uneasy moments passed the blonde couldn't hold back the laughter and fell on the floor laughing, causing Sasuke into and even deeper rage. "

"What. Is. It. Naruto-CHAN." He said each word through gritted teeth as he seared over at the blonde now wiping tears way from his eyes.

"I was gonna ask where the remote was, the news was boring, but this is way better." He began to laugh again. After a few more fits he stopped and resumed his explanation. "I looked everywhere but I couldn't find it." Sasuke sighed then went into the living room. He walked up to the TV and turned to face Naruto.

"Ok, now watch, dobe." He turned the small knob on top of the TV, changing the channels.

"Wow, man that's an old TV. I haven't seen any like this before." Naruto twisted the knob until he found a music show that was broadcasted from a nearby village. "You know Sasuke I would say a joke, but the yokes on you." Naruto burst out laughing again as Sasuke stormed off into the kitchen then began to rinse his hair under the sink.

(End flash back)

_Damn, Usuratonachi, all he talks about is either ramin or Sakura-Chan...huh? He asked me a question...QUICK must think of an answer..._ "Yeah, Naruto." Sasuke stared at his plate, as he heard Naruto stand up from the table.

"So, you feel the same then." The words where hot next to his ear, the lips almost touching his earlobe, sending a thunder of vibes up and down his body.

"Na... Naruto!" Sasuke spun around to face Naruto, meeting to pure blue orbs staring back at him.

"Got you!" Naruto smiled his fox-like grin then walked back to his seat. "I could tell you where off in Sasuke-land. So I thought that might bring you back, and man I was right." He sat down then resumed eating the Okonomiaki. "Sasuke you know this is real good. I can cook but this beats mine."

"Thanks." He stared at the mixture of food. He'd suddenly lost his already transparent appetite.

"Huh? Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?" Naruto looked up, blue eyes dancing across the Uchiha.

"Nah, nothing, just not as hungry as I thought I would be." He pushed his plate away then stood up from the table. "Guess I'll take my shower now." He walked to the sink and placed his plate into the dirty dishes pile, as he walked down the hall towards the shower.

_I wonder if I said something to..._ Naruto might have been slow but soon the pieces of the tangled jigsaw puzzle began to fill into place. The only thing next to come was silence as Naruto mouthed the words. _Oh my god_

_------------------------------------------------_

A/N: REVIEW PLZ TT.TT


	6. Is this a dream?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto wish I did but alas I don't

A/N: Heh, a little teaser for what's to come in the next chapter.

Dark Jutus: takes pie yush it is all mine! Eats yum pie TT.TT--tears of joy- its great!

DUT: of course Sasuke's gonna be seme! Naruto's to cute to make seme he's UKE even though... sasUKE. : Laughs :

Ahem ok now I'm through. I shall try to update ASAP.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Action or a really loud noise**

-----------------------------------------------------

**Is it a dream?**

**Chapter- 5**

Naruto had suddenly lost his appentite just as Sasuke had. He soon began to rub is temples, mimicing Tsunade-baachan, as she so often did around Naruto.

**---Back at the Hokage building---**

"Um...Tsunade-sama? I don't mean to pry...but why did you make such a crazy punishment?" Shizune said holding ton ton in her arms. "You could've just, made him do manual labor instead of living with Sasuke-kun." Tsunade sipped the last of her sake then set it down with a soft click, as the glass hit the table.

"As you know Naruto has the kyuubi in him, right." Shizune nodded, her reply. "Well, it so happens that every five years, when the carrier reaches purberty, the kyuubi senses that it is time." Shizune's eyes slightly widening at the realization of what Tsunade was saying.

"It. Is. Time. You..you mean like it's in a lustfull mood?"

"No, no you have it backwards." Tsunade waved her hand in the air and motioned for Shizune to bring her more sake. When Shizune did so she continued. "It realeases pharomones, to attract a mate. Most animals do this, females mostly." She took another drink then sat quietly for a second before continuing yet again. "I guess it does have it's side effect like lust, but back on the main subject. It's not Naruto's attitude I'm worried about, it's the other male ninjas that bother me."

"You...you don't mean-"

"Yes, there's gonna be a ton of ninja's after our little Naru-chan."

(back at the Uchiha Mannor)

Naruto stood and pushed his plate away from him. He set his plate next to Sasuke's then walked down the hall, he stoped at his new room and listened to the sounds resounding from the shower.

_squweet...thump...AH! _Naruto ran to the door and yelled.

"SASUKE!" he waited for an answer but only silence responded. "OI, SASUKE!" He began to panic, he tried to turn the doorknob. **Locked.**Naruto began to worry about Sasuke. What if he was knocked-out and drowning. He stepped away from the door and then charged at it.

**Crash!**

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran into the bathroom, his eyes landed on the black haired boy laying on the floor. He ran over to Sasuke picking him up off the ground. "SASUKE! SASUKE! WAKE UP." Tears began to form along the bottom of his eyes. He leaned in close to see if he was still breathing, yes softly but he still was.

"Na...ru...to?" Sasuke's eyes focused on the two blue orbs that where maybe only an inch away from his face. i _is...is this a dream/i _

"Sasuke, you're ok. Man I was really worried." He closed his eyes and before he could open them he felt warmth across his lips. Instantly his eyes flew open to see that Sasuke had wraped his arms around Naruto's neck and had no plans of letting him go.

"Sa..meruph..." Was all he could get out. He felt something warm and wriggling in his mouth, a tounge. Naruto tried to push away but Sasuke held him there with little effort.

Sasuke soon felt Naruto give up resisting, he smirked inwardly to himself and soon Naruto found himself on the floor under Sasuke. Sasuke slid a cold hand under Naruto's shirt, grasping a nipple. He slowly started to kiss his way down, Naruto's neck.

Naruto gasped as the cold hands found there way to his nipples Naruto let out a small moan, as the sensations rippled up and down his body. "Sa...Ah!" Naruto felt a pinch and raised his body unknowingly towards the Uchiha on top of him. This action only urgued him on, he continued to kiss until the shirt was getting in the way of his tail of marks. He pulled the shirt off Naruto, the kistune gave a little fight then spoke. "Sasuke wa...what are you doing?"

Sasuke's eyes widened fianlly realizing that it wasn't one of his sex-filled dreams but that this was for real. Naruto was laing under him half drienched from the wet uchiha on top of him, and topless. Sasuke slid back to the door then ran down the hall into his room slamming the door behind him. i _WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING/i_ He ran his hands through his damp hair, then remembered he was stark naked, "Shit." He went to the darwers and pulled out some dark blue pj's.

Naruto was still sitting on the bathroom floor watching Sasuke run towards his room. "Sasuke?" He said softly then he heard the door slam, Naruto lowered his gaze to the tiled floor. "So... he really does feel that way."

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: PAWEESE REVIEW!

They are like the strawberry in my shake! Oh cho matte... I said that backwards.

It's the shake in my strawberry milkshake!

Yay any who I love them so please say anything that you want, more of something ((hint hint))


	7. Beware of Dark Alleyways

Disclaimer: no own Naruto-kun or anything. ((Cries)) I wish I did though.

**A/N: **Oh bloody hell! Why'd this chapter become so long. ((Laughs uncontrollably-mwuhaha...long hahahaha)) Well I think I covered a few of the many Naruto pairings. I know I said SasuxNaru but I couldn't help it. TT.TT I had to put Neji-sama in it, plus this way it makes it more interesting.

Warning: umm... yeah if you hadn't figured it out by now this is a yaoi story and this chapter has well sexy things in it. So if it will scare that beautiful thing you call a brain don't read I don't want flames. I hate fire, but I love to burn things. FIRE FIRE!

celestial-alchemist14: I'm not a baka! TT.TT but I try…

Naitachal666: Yes Naruto does get into tight situations ((snickers))

inuyasha92689: Don't go read!

LoversPastForgotten: Naruto's not a jackass he just hadn't figured everything out, plus he loves to rile the Uchiha up. I would to for that matter.

Eddo-Kun: Tie me to a chair? For Sasuke to have his way with Naruto will be a little ways, Sasuke saying he loves Naruto, and for him to instantly return those same feelings is **WAY **to cheesy for me and I hate cheese. So you'll have to wait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beware of Dark Alleyways**

**Chapter-6**

Naruto slowly picked himself off the cold tile floor. He stooped over and picked up his shirt. "This is gonna be one long night." He sighed as he left the bathroom and headed down the hall.

**((Naruto's P.O.V.))**

_What was that all about? One minute I'm scared for Sasuke's life the next I'm under him moaning in ecstasy. _

I still don't know what made me do it, but all I know is when I stepped past Sasuke's room something told me to stop and listen. Normally I don't listen to that tiny voice, but today since all this weird crap has been going on why not listen, right?

**((Normal P.O.V.))**

Naruto softly laid his hands on the door and pressed his ear to it.

Inside Sasuke was pacing the room about to make a hole in the floor. Naruto focused on the soft noise coming from the room. He slowly began to hear Sasuke muttering to himself.

"Damn it Sasuke! You jumped the gun. What in the world came over you?" Naruto blinked his eyes it sounded as if someone was scolding him. He placed his ear back on the door. "-not like he likes you that way anyway. He loves Sakura, not you...he ever will." Naruto sighed as his eyes traced the flower tiles on the floor. _Guess I'd better get to bed this day's been hell enough for me._ He stepped away from the door and walked towards his room, and gently closed the door. He didn't want to interrupt the argument between Sasuke and himself.

**---Next Day----**

**((A/N: **yeah I know nothing happened that night le tear but it takes time and is sweet in the end.

The next day Naruto heard a soft, almost non-existent, knock on his door. Still thinking he was in his own apartment he began to panic looking for some new clothes to throw on. He found a black tank top then ran to answer his door.

"Yeah?" Naruto was panting after the sudden run around. Sasuke was standing outside the door arms crossed scowl already set in place. He rolled his eyes then spoke.

"About last night..." He uneasily shifted from foot to foot. "...I...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He had dropped his hands, and was staring at the ground, as if to blow up the tiles under him. "Well, anyway it's time for breakfast, so please forget about last night, Kay?" He looked up at Naruto his cold eyes had a glint of real human emotions flying around them. Naruto nodded slowly then stepped out of the room. Down the hall they walked until they came to the kitchen. The small rectangular table had two places set. Naruto set on one side and Sasuke sat on the opposite of him. The rest of their breakfast was done in silence, and Naruto hated every minute of it. He had tried to talk to Sasuke a few times but the Uchiha just ate silently as if Naruto hadn't said anything. When the duo had finished breakfast and where on there way to the bridge Naruto realized that he'd forgotten his kunai pouch.

"I'll be right back Sasuke, I swear it!" He ran off in the direction of the house.

"Looking for this?" A lone figure said holding out a kunai pouch in the morning light. Naruto quirked a brow that voice sounded awfully familiar, he just couldn't place it.

"Yeah, wow man thanks. I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost that." He scratched the back of his head as he walked over towards the figure. _Whose is that name it's on the tip of my tongue. Kuso! Why can't I remember!_ As soon as he reached for it the figure jerked it out of Naruto's reach slowly leading him closer to the shadowed figure. _Damnit I don't have time to play his little games!_ Naruto made a full out launch towards the pouch landing almost in the persons arms. He smirked then grabbed Naruto by the wrist and pinned him to a wall.

"You're mine now little kitsune." The shadow finally had a face, and it was Neji's!

"Neji! What the fuck?" Naruto spat out.

"Hmm... fuck you say?" He said it in a evil villain type of way. He leaned close to the fox-boys ear breathing hot and heavy on it. "If that's what you wish." His hand slowly unzipped Naruto's orange jacket. Before Naruto could utter anything else Neji forcefully pressed his lips on Naruto's. He bit Naruto's lip asking for entry but Naruto refused to open. "That's not something you should do fox." Neji smirked then pinched one of Naruto's nipples causing him to lightly moan. "That's it." Neji kissed Naruto again. Neji's hand began to roam Naruto's body until it rested on the zipper of his orange pants. Naruto tried to yell but Neji had him gagged. **(A/N: or tongued however you want to say it.)** Neji slowly but impatiently pulled down the zipper. His hands slipped under Naruto's pants. He tried to struggle, but Neji kept him firmly in place. Once Neji's hands made contact with it target, it sent shudders throughout Naruto's body. Neji started out slowly pumping and adding his own thrust against Naruto's inner thigh. He began to gain speed as he felt Naruto getting harder in his hands. Naruto began to moan as he neared his limit, Neji smirked as he felt Naruto cum in his hand. He pulled his hand out and licked the white sticky liquid off. He released Naruto, then watched as the fox-boy slid down the wall and began to curl up into a ball. "We should do this more often, Naruto-kun." Neji said then walked off into the shadows to leave Naruto to his tears.

--Back at the Bridge--

Sasuke was getting inpatient waiting on Naruto to show up so he left, back tracking the kitsune's steps. As he walked he heard a soft crying. It was coming from a close but out the way dark alley. Sasuke decided to investigate, his eyes widened in shock as his dark eyes landed on Naruto.

"Na...Naruto, what happened?" Sasuke ran to his side and embraced the crying boy.

"Neji...he...he..."

---------------------------------------------------------------- (TBC)

A/N: muwhahahaha cliffy AGAIN! God I can't help it I just got to end in a cliffy. Well you know the drill! REVIEW! Tell me if you like yes? No? If no I shall die then my entire fan base shall kill you.


	8. A Promise To Keep

A/N: Sorry for beging kinda vague w/ the whole Neji scene but I was trying to keep myself from nosebleeding. Wow now that I read back I think I made Neji a little too evil.

blue-genjutsu: Yeah Sasuke's always there. (: for little Naru-kun

Sasuke2006: In next chapter Sasuke gets even with Neji, so stay tuned!

dut: Yeah I think I may have made him a little to evil, but hey I'll work with it.

Midnight Shining Star: That I shall. ;)

ixheartxyaoi: No, Neji didn't rape him. Just gave him a very erotic hand job, but to Naru-kun it's almost as bad as rape.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Last Time))

_"Na...Naruto, what happened!" Sasuke ran to his side and embracd the crying boy._

_"Neji...he...he..."_

**A Promise To Keep**

**Chapter-7**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke slowly began to rock Naruto back and forth holding him in his arms, he began to run his fingers through Naruto's soft but messy hair.

"It'll be ok, Naruto." He softly spoke in his ear. "I take care of that bastard so he won't even think of you that way." Naruto wraped his arms around Sasuke's neck and cried into it.

A few minutes later Naruto had stopped most of his crying it was now just muffled sobs. "Come on Naruto, we'll have to talk to Kakashi-sensei, about this." He reached out a hand and helped Naruto up off the ground.

"Sasuke?" Naruto spoke softly his eyes guled to his feet. As he walked behind Sasuke, hands in his pockets.

"Hmm?" Sasuke craned his neck around to get a better view of the blonde. "What's the matter?" To anyone else it would have seemed somewhat harsh but to Naruto he knew that Sasuke was truely concerened for him.

"You, know I've never really given it much thought...but."

"but what?" Sasuke had turned his head back facing thier destination. Naruto lifted his gaze to the back of Sasuke's head. He watched the dark hair sway with every step the uchiha took. Sasuke began to get inpaticent waiting on Naruto to finish what he had begun to speak so he looked back again. "but what Naruto?"

"I never really given it much thought but you're always there for me. I don't know what I would done if you hadn't been there to tell me everything would be ok." Sasuke stopped in mid-step. _Did Naruto just do what I think he did? _Naruto didn't see Sasuke stop and ran into his back. "umf. Huh? Sasuke why did you stop?"

"No reason sorry, lets continue. Ok?"

"Ok..." They walked the rest of the way in silence. Naruto had a small grip on the back of Sasuke's shirt.

--At the Bridge--

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Where's that idiot Naru...to?" Sakura ran to greet the duo she looked behind Sasuke to see a silent Naruto. A side she had never seen before. "what happ-" Sasuke shook his head silently telling her to not dig into the probblem. She nodded back and rested her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Well today's training sounds fun are you ready to train?" Naruto slowly shook his head and edged closer to Sasuke. The group waited for what seemed like hours on their always late sensei.

"Ohayo! This really cute girl winked at me so I danced. That's why I'm late." Kakashi-sensei lied. "And what's wrong with our number one hyper-active knuckle head ninja?" Kakashi ruffled the blondes hair a little.

"Kakashi, that's what we wanted to talk to you about." Sasuke pulled Naruto forward and motioning for Sakura to let the three talk in peace.

"Sensei. I think Neji may have done something way out of his behavior, well his everyday behavior anyway." Naruto gripped the shirt tighter.

"Hermm...I see. Naruto... look at me Naruto." He raised his head looking Kakashi in the eye. Kakashi stared deeply into the blonds eyes, then nodded.

"Well do you know what's the problem?" Sasuke said begining to feel relife.

"Not a clue."

"DAMN YOU! You're no help at all I swear. Let's see if Tsunade knows anything, come on Naruto." Sasuke unknowingly grabed Naruto's hand as they walked towards hokage tower.

--Hokage tower--

"TSUNADE!" The whole tower shook as Sasuke yelled her name. Tsunade lazylie walked out of her office. "Sasuke-kun, Nani desu ka?" **(Translation:**What is it Sasuke?

"Naruto wait right here a moment." He nodded (A/N: Man sasuke's talking to Naruto as if he's a little kid. ')

--inside the office--

"Tsunade, watch of Naruto for a minute I have some private issues to take care of then I shall return for Naruto, but please don't let him out of your sight no matter how much he begs." With that Sasuke left not even giving time for her to protest.

"Damn that Uchiha, thinks he can just order the hokage around." She puffed drinking more sake. "Naruto, come here!"

---Konohona Park---

Sasuke had serched all over konohona for the Hyuuga but no luck.

"Looking for me Uchiha?" The words emited from the shadowed side of a nearby tree.

"Show yourself!" Sasuke ordered

"No need to get bossy Sasuke." The voice had a smug chuckle to it, that made Sasuke boil even more. The figure stepped into the light.

"Neji..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------(TBC)

A/N: Holy shit cakes batman! I have a major hand cramp! owowow! believe it or not wrote this in about 2 hours. Man I was flying. Heh, usally takes me all day to write. Couldn't really think of anything today. major slump and w/ school finals coming up I'm pooped, but anywho review and fire up my muse agian. For if you don't I get sad, and when I sad I don't write or it either comes out really really really really really really sad.


	9. Wasn't What I Expected

A/N: Yeah this is a short chapter, but it's intense! Yay thanks guys you really get me fired up! Also got to thank my bro., he helped with the major plot twist. CHI! Ok so read!

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto TT.TT poor me.

Sasuke2006: I can't write to good of fight scenes but I hope I made this a good one.

Smut-rut: like the title says it wasn't what Sasuke expected.

ixheartxyaoi: HEY! Don't get sad now I've only just begun this story! I might add a rape scene later on.

Midnight Shining Star: like I said in earlier updates, if Naruto where to instantly return the love I'd be way to cheesy this way he slowly realizes his feelings, for Sasuke.

sAyUrI-aNbU: I shall try but I need reviews and coffee!

Tashayar-chan: Yay I got a fish! hope you like this chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wasn't What I expected**

**Chapter-8**

Sasuke brought his leg back arms at his sides, he was in his taijustu stance. Neji smirked and raised one hand, he flicked his fingers motioning for Sasuke to charge. He did so, Sasuke punched making contact with Neji. He was flung back a few feet, but landed on his feet. He wiped the blood that had spilled out of his mouth.

"What's wrong Neji? You act so fucking tough and smug all the time can't even block a single hit?" He stood dusting off his shorts.

"Sasuke, you should know by now whatever you do, you still will loose." He lowered into the same taijustsu pose that Sasuke had taken. As soon as he slid his foot into place Neji charged. He pulled back his fist and made contact.

**-----Hokage Tower---**

"Naruto, what happened?" Tsunade had her head resting in her hands. Naruto slowly lifted his gaze towards the other blonde. Then dropped his gaze again as a slight tint of red crossed his face.

"Neji...he did something...to me." Tsunade could tell that Naruto felt embarrassed to have to explain so she accepted his explanation. Then her eyes widened.

"Naruto sit down. I have some thing to tell you."

**---Konhona Park---**

Neji and Sasuke stood at a stand-still. Neji had thought that he made contact with Sasuke's face, but in the last split second Sasuke grabbed his hand blocking the attack. Sasuke tried to use this opening to attack Neji but he acted in the same manner.

**---Hokage Tower---**

"WHAT!" Naruto jumped out of his seat and began to yell in Tsunades face. "What do you mean Neji's was out on a mission and won't be here for another three days! He freaking molested me **this **morning!"

"I know Naruto, but do not forget that we are ninja and can change our appearance easily. Your sexy no jitsu should be proof of that." She whipped away the spit Naruto had flung over her face, in a disgusted manner. He sat back down head in his hands, shaking.

"Who then? Who did this?"

"Naruto, what business exactly did Sasuke have to take care of?" Naruto raised his gaze to Tsunade's.

"He said that he'd teach that bastard Neji a lesson that he'd never forget."

"Then I think Naruto, you should stop Sasuke before he gets into serious trouble." Naruto gave her a puzzled look but didn't question he nodded then ran out of the room in search of Sasuke.

**---Konhona Park---**

"I've missed you Sasuke-kun. Those blood red eyes, they drive me-" Neji began to gain ground on Sasuke, he smirked again but this time he stuck out his tongue. It was three times the normal length!

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke gasped as he let go of one hand and punched Sasuke in the stomach rendering him unconscious.

**---Around Town---**

"SASUKE!" Naruto ran over the tops of the buildings yelling for Sasuke, but no sign of the Uchiha was to be found. He heard talking coming from the park. _Might as well try there that's the only place I haven't checked yet._ Naruto ran to the park only to see the Neji clone punch Sasuke in the stomach knocking him out.

"SASUKE!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------(TBC)

A/N: So how do you think it should go from here? Naruto triumphantly saves Sasuke's ass or Orochimaru runs off w/ Sasuke-kun and does: nosebleeds: well you get the picture. Muwhahahaha...ahem for some strange reason I like ending on peoples names. Neji... SASUKE! Heh, any who review peas and carrots! Well did you expect Orochimaru to be disguised as Neji? Me either my bro actually came up with that idea. I got to hand it to him :claps: SO two updates in one day rejoice for that won't happen to often unless like today my muse grabs a skillet and hits me up side the head. God I love those Golden Corral commercials. : Drools: sorry I love steak!** And to those of you who have finals:** get some sleep and good luck on them.


	10. To The Village of Sound!

**A/N: wow I got flamed TT.TT oh well I fixed what they flamed me for. So it doesn't count anymore. This Chapter's more like the comice transition scene but tomorrows should be good!**

Shadow Kitsune67: Yeah I told ya I'd find a way to figure out why Neji was eviler than normal.

blue-genjutsu: I know I really couldn't think of anything for him to help with.

sAyUrI-aNbU: I don't know yet myself, lol. but hopefully nothing to bad, yet.

SweetMusic-01: Yush! Yeah I know it's totally unexpected, for Orochimaru to just pop out of no where. On the updating I try. Spoiling people is my gift.

Dark Jutsus: Thanks for the idea :hugs:

Evil Plushie Queen: aww you should have reviewed sooner. TT.TT Then I would have known you love reading IYE (In Your Eyes)

Tashayar-chan: I'm not evil! Orochimaru ish!

dut : So do I . So do I.

Midnight Shining Star: my muse hit me so I had to post another chapter. So please read and continue the love!

Disclaimer: Don't own yada yada yada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((Last time))**

_"SASUKE!" Naruto ran over the tops of the buildings yelling for Sasuke, but no sign of the Uchiha was to be found. He heard talking coming from the park. Might as well try there that's the only place I haven't checked yet. Naruto ran to the park only to see the Neji clone punch Sasuke in the stomach knocking him out._

_"SASUKE!"_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To The Village of Sound!**

**Chapter-9**

Neji turned towards Naruto and grined, he held Sasuke limply in his right hand.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled but before he could take a single step Neji had dissappeared in a cloud of smoke along with Sasuke. "Sasuke..." Naruto balled his hands into fists and was about to go after them when someone yelled his name.

"Oi, Naruto-kun!" When Naruto's eyes landed on the two figures his eyes tripled in size.

"Shikamaru? Kiba? What are you doing here."

"Well for one half the town couldn't get any sleep with you yelling out Sasuke's name like that. So we decided to see what the matter was." Kiba explained rubbing his eye.

**(A/N: I know it seems like the day is going by super fast, but just so you know the battle happend at dusk.)**

"Arf!" Akumaru happily agreed.

"I'd have a long speech, too but it's to troublesome to explain." Shikamary stared triedly at Naruto.

"Sasuke's gone and you can't stop me from going after him."

"But I can Naru-kun." Tsunade stood by the tree Neji only moments ago appeared from. She had a file full of papers in her hand. "I'm not supposed to tell kids about the ANBU mission logs, but since I know Naruto. Listen." She flipped through a few papers then began. "8:37 P.M. yesterday. About the same time Neji left Konhona on his mission. Orochimaru has been spotted in the neighboring towns; rumor's told he is after Sasuke again. The missing nin Uchiha Itachi has been also spotted to the east of Konhona village. From what I gather it was either Orochimaru, one of his minions, or Itachi. I want you to go after Orochimaru first he's most likely to go bull headed after Sasuke." She closed the file then walked over to Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru. "I, the Hokage send you on an A class rescue mission. The group leader shall be Shikamaru." The three nodded the agreement.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"We'll find him no time!" Kiba gave Tsunade the thumbs up sign. Akamaru began to sniff the air, he gave a small bark then jumped out of Kiba's jacket, and walked over towards Naruto and sniffed his foot. He licked Naruto's leg then mounted it.

"AHHH! KIBA GET HIM OFF ME!" Naruto shook his foot trying to get Akamaru off but he held on, until Kiba scolded him and placed Akamaru back into his jacket.

"I wonder what made him do that? Naruto do you have any female animals in your house?" Kiba was scratching his chin in thought.

"No, I don't, Kiba, but that shouldn't have to do with what he did to my leg." Tsunade quickly snuck back into the shadows so they couldn't ask her any questions about why Naruto smelled strangely like a female. Kiba walked closer towards Naruto and began to sniff.

"Strange you smell just like a female in heat, but I still don't know why Akamaru did that." Kiba shrugged then turned towards Shikamaru.

"Ready? I want to see what's in everyone's kunai pouch, show them." Shikamaru geld out his hand and counted out everything. "Lets see, Naruto has six kunai, eight smoke bombs, a yard of kunai wire, and ramen."

"How come that doesn't surprise me." Kiba laughed then pretended to be scared when Naruto swung a fist at him.

"Kiba has eight kunai, three smoke bombs, five solider pills, and a few meters of kunai wire." Shikamaru placed all the items back into the pouches, and then rose from the ground. "Kiba in front Naruto in back. I'll take the middle."

"Hey how come you get middle!" Naruto shouted.

"This is so troublesome. Naruto you are good at close to midrange attacks so if someone where to try and say follow us you could easily defend the rear. Kiba and Akamaru have good tracking skills so they will scout ahead of us." Naruto sighed but agreed with the arrangement. A few minutes later the trio where at the Northeast gates of Konhona.

"Alright let's get Sasuke-kun!"

------------------------------------------------------------------- (TBC)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay finaly decided what story route I'm going to take! Sorry I couldn't spend more time on this chapter, but tonight I have an awards thingy to go to. Tomorrow I shall continue! Please review! I love them and they help give me ideas on how to continue. Also I went back and checked everything in word so there shouldn't be any errors. Gomen, for all that error crap, but just to tell you I used to have word but when I got my computer jucied up I lost it. So now I do all of my stories in wordpad, I hate it because it doesn't have a spell check or grammer check, so I'm basiclly screwed in the grammer since. Herm...Just a side note does anyone like the Kiba x Naruto paring? Yes or No?


	11. Tracks in the Dirt

A/N: Ok you've reviewed and I read, as I always do, most people wanted Kiba and Naruto to be just friends. So that's how this chapter goes.

Disclaimer: Don't own, the only thing I own is this story-line.

Midnight Shining Star: Thanks, the award I got was for computer graphics class.

blue-genjutsu: Thanks for the link. I like Naruto as uke most of the time.

Sasuke2006: yay you're back! They may get him back soon but not with out a few twist along the way.

Naitachal666: Heh, bad Akamaru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((Last Time))**

_"This is so troublesome. Naruto you are good at close to midrange attacks so if someone where to try and say follow us you could easily defend the rear. Kiba and Akamaru have good tracking skills so they will scout ahead of us." Naruto sighed but agreed with the arrangement. A few minutes later the trio where at the Northeast gates of Konhona._

_"Alright let's get Sasuke-kun!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tracks In The Dirt**

**Chapter-10**

The team arranged in the order that Shikamaru had commanded, and set off to Rice Fields Country. Kiba led the team until they neared the border between Fire and Rice country. He kneeled close to the ground sniffed then held his nose.

"The smell of blood is really thick here. I don't see any bodies, but I smell fresh spilt blood." Kiba began to look around the perimeter. If there was the smell of blood then the mission had just gone South. Naruto stayed close to Shikamaru kunai in hand, ready for any ambush that might have been planned. Naruto looked over the landscape slowly and meticulously, suddenly the bushes began to rustle. Naruto gripped the kunai tighter and tensed up, ready to kill whoever was to jump out of the brush.

"Oi, Naruto, Shikamaru!" Naruto had to hold himself back from releasing the kunai at Kiba, he nodded then walked towards him.

"What did you find, Kiba?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Here are some footprints." Kiba pointed to a pair of fresh prints. "Akamaru says that the smell is familiar. He can't remember the person exactly though, he also says they where at the tournament that's all he can recall."

"At the tournament?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "Do you have any clue who it might be?" Shikamaru sighed, then shook his head.

"AHHHH-!" Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba all turned in the direction of the scream. They looked back at each other then nodded in silent agreement. They sprinted deeper into the woods, until they came to a clearing. Shikamaru motioned for the two to stop where they where. Naruto stopped on a branch that was lower than the others, and waited for any sign of movement, none. Naruto was about to tell Shikamaru that there was no one there when an awfully familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"Well, well look what the fox drug in." Naruto spun around only to find Kabuto standing only inches away from him.

"Ka... Kabuto!"

"Right, the idiot got something right. I guess this would count as a loose end." He smirked then drew back his kunai.

"Not so fast!" Kiba lunged full force at Kabuto knocking him off the tree limb. They fell a few feet then Kiba landed holding Kabuto down to the ground. "Why are you here!" Kabuto shrugged then disappeared in a poof of smoke only to reappear by a tree.

"You don't have to be so rough." He popped his hands loudly, then continued. "I was tying up Orochimaru's loose ends. A few of his underlings decided that they'd be better off on their own. So I reasoned with them then used force."

"We know you, you wouldn't just try to talk them back to Oro-teme!" Kiba spat out.

"Hmm... you're right. I just flat out killed them." He smirked then charged at Kiba. "You get the privilege of dieing first!"

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled out.

"Shikamaru, Naruto, go on ahead I'll catch up soon." Shikamaru nodded, but Naruto was reluctant to leave. "Go Naruto, I've been meaning to try out a new jitsu that Akamaru and I have been working on." Naruto finally nodded. Shikamaru fell into the lead spot as Naruto followed close behind.

"Don't worry Naruto, Kiba's grown stronger since the last time we went after Sasuke." Naruto nodded then began to gain speed. _Yeah why am I worrying for. Kiba's strong. _

**---------Hidden Village of Sound-----**

Sasuke opened his eyes darkness, all around. His arms where chained above his head, Sasuke guessed to a wall. His eyes began to focus to the darkness and small shapes of the cell began to emerge. A bucket of water to his left. He heard a door creak open, light emitted from a candle in the cells hall way.

"Sasuke." He lifted his head towards the sound, and focused on it. _Orochimaru's voice. _Sasuke tensed "You think your little lover-boy's going to come after you?"

"What do you want with Naruto, Orochimaru?" Sasuke pulled against the chains till there wasn't any slack left.

"Aww... Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's chin and leaned close to Sasuke's face. "What's worng worried about your little fox?" Sasuke pulled away and spat in Orochimaru's face.

"You leave Naruto out of this, he's not your plaything."

"Oh but you all are, Sasuke. You all are." He stood and walked out of the cell, leaving Sasuke alone in the darkness.

"Naruto...come quick please, Naruto."

--------------------------------------------------------------------(TBC)

A/N: Aww Sasuke-kun. TT.TT I can't wait for the next chapter... oh wait I got to write it. Damn... well please review! What did Orochimaru mean when he said we are all his playthings :shudders: I don't want Oro-teme to do that! Wait till tomorrow to find out if Naruto, saves Sasuke-kun or not, and will Naruto ever accept his feelings for Sasuke?


	12. Naruto! It's a

**A/N:** :yawns: man that chapter(s) last night really got me out. I stayed up till 1:40 something, Heh, insomnia does have it's good points I guess. Well Kiba and Naruto stayed only as friends, but Naruto has some thoughts about Sasuke in this one, I was thinking it'd been too long :laughs: since a smutty scene so why not post a fantasy, ne?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto-kun, only story line.

blue-genjutsu: Well you find out what Orochimaru wants in this one.

Naitachal666: Yay long review! Yeah I think the school does give us drugs in the food, so I don't eat it, and of course I'm going to write more. Eiri always fulfills her duty... he he, I said duty!

SweetMusic-01: Yay cookie :jumps glomps tackles:

Snirp: well... here it is!

dut : Thanks, I don't know why I always end on a cliffy but I must. Like I said in the AN you get to find out why Oro-snake is after Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((last time))**

_"You leave Naruto out of this; he's not your plaything."_

_"Oh but you all are, Sasuke. You all are." He stood and walked out of the cell, leaving Sasuke alone in the darkness._

_"Naruto...come quick please, Naruto."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Naruto It's A...**

**Chapter-11**

As Naruto and Shikamaru traveled deeper into the forest Naruto began to feel as if he was burning up.

"Oi Shikamaru is it hot to you?"

"No why?" Shikamaru looked back at Naruto questionably.

"Oh...um... no reason." He laughed it off, but something wasn't right. In the pit of his stomach it felt as if the butterflies had barb wire attached to them. He was anxious to see Sasuke, to see the soft black hair, his ebony eyes, the soft lips, oh how he wanted to see Sasuke again. His mind began to wonder as he traveled behind Shikamaru.

**---Fantasy---**

Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes on the floor when Sasuke opened the door. He's completely naked except for the small bath towel loosely tied around his waist.

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke..." That was all that had to be said. Sasuke walked over to Naruto, he cupped his hand around Naruto's chin and pulled his face towards his. Sasuke leaned close Naruto could feel the heat from his breath caress his lips and down his neck, sending vibes down his body. Sasuke pressed his lips on to Naruto's slowly pushing his back onto the bed. He bit Naruto's bottom lip asking for entry Naruto opened his mouth asking for more. Sasuke smirked then let his tongue map out every corner of Naruto's mouth. As a hand slid up Naruto's shirt landing on a nipple, Sasuke rolled the nipple around in his fingers causing Naruto to moan, this cause the Uchiha to smirk even more. He took off Naruto's shirt then placed his mouth over the nipple his tongue swirled around it as his hand began to slide towards Naruto's pants, Sasuke began to say.

"Naruto, snap out of it."

**-----Back to Reality-----**

"Oi, Naruto snap out of it!" Naruto shook his head out of the daze he was in. Shikamaru had a look disgust across his face. "We're on a mission don't you forget and keep your fantasies about Sasuke-kun at home, ok?" Naruto blushed at least three shades of red but continued on he looked around at where they where the scenery had begun to look familiar to him.

"Oi, Shikamaru! I think we're getting close to Orochimaru's lair." He nodded then stopped Naruto landed next to him on a low lying branch. "Why'd we stop?"

"From here on in it's going to be very troublesome. Naruto you can't just waltz in there and expect to find Sasuke, also I'm pretty sure Orochimaru is lying in wait for us. So that would mean he has sentries posted throughout the forest waiting for us." Naruto sighed. "I think we should travel extra careful, that means to fantasies Naruto.

"Hey!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "From what I've calculated we're about 50 meters away from his lair. So we have to be extra careful, ready?"

"Yeah lets go." They looked around at the trees to make sure no one had been spying on them then went to the entrance. It was as the last time Naruto had been there quiet eerie and no one seemed to be around.

**--Inside Sasuke's Cell--**

Sasuke could hear footsteps heading his way, the door opened slowly as Orochimaru appeared.

"Ah you're little kitsune is here." He walked towards Sasuke stopping at the chain's limit.

"I told you leave Naruto alone why do you want him so bad?"

"Hm...I guess I could tell you." He smirked then crossed his hands. "With you're Sharigan and his Kyuubi I could learn every jitsu just seeing it once and have infinite power. Then Konhona will know the might of Orochimaru." He did a couple of hands signs, then a poof of smoke he appeared to look like Sasuke. "I wonder how much of a dolt Uratonachi is, ne?" He said it just as Sasuke would have. "Well it's show time." He walked out of the cell.

**---Inside the Lair---**

Naruto and Shikamaru walked slowly kunai poised ready to fire at any sign of a threat. They had walked down into the prisoner cells with no opposition. Naruto leaned close to a cell door and listened for any sign of movement. "You'll never get Naruto!" Naruto's eyes widened it was Sasuke's voice but who was he talking to? "Ahh... but he's already here, Sasuke-kun." Naruto grabbed the hand of the door and swung it open. There before him stood Sasuke chained to a wall, and Orochimaru standing next to him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran in the cell just as Shikamaru had turned and seen what Naruto had done he said.

"Naruto! It's a..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(TBC)

A/N: OMG did Shikamaru know something that we didn't or do we? Review! I love them they have helped me get out of many slumps while writing this story, yes it sad but my friends get me out of slumps when I write. Can't think any more Halo 2 is clogging mind... curse you and Kingdom Hearts! I play I beat then still I have more to do, god when will it end? I hope never because I love those games. XD


	13. Sasuke is That You?

**A/N**: Ok this chapter took a ton of planning, I practically spent all day, and night thinking of how I could pull everyone back together and twist the story even more. I knew there was a reason I put Itachi into the ANBU reports, Heh.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, I only own story line.

dut :Muwhahaa, but if I don't end in a cliffy then you won't come back for more, ne.

NIGHTMAREWISHER: get me...GET ME WHAT :jumps up and down: What kind of present?

blue-genjutsu: Yay you figured it out, ne!

Sasuke2006: added Kiba in just for you :P but no Orochimaru won't really do anything bad to anyone anymore. :aww:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((Last Time))**

_"Sasuke!" Naruto ran in the cell just as Shikamaru had turned and seen what Naruto had done he said._

_"Naruto! It's a..."_

**Sasuke is That You?**

**Chapter-12**

Naruto ran into the room just as the door slammed shut behind him.

"Aww.. look Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru walked over to him and placed his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "You're little lover is here to save you." Sasuke turned his head away from Orochimaru and spoke.

"He doesn't love me. He never will." Naruto felt pain as Sasuke spoke coldly and distant. Orochimaru smirked then stood back away from Sasuke his full attention on Naruto. He smirked then stood in the common taijustsu pose.

------Forest----

Kiba was breathing heavily from the bruises and cuts across, him Akamaru wasn't in any better of condition. Kabuto stood on a branch slightly higher than the ones Kiba and Akamaru where standing on. His emotionless face soon began to support a evil smirk as he crossed his arms and relaxed.

"It seems I have stalled long enough, our true prize has been caught."

"What do you mean? Who where you after, you already have Sasuke-kun!"

"Ah, but that was only half the puzzle, mutt." He shrugged then spoke. "Naruto's chakara is very important to Orochimaru's plans." He performed a number of hand signs then disappeared in a flash. Kiba looked around but he couldn't find any trace of Kabuto anywhere. He slumped onto the branch and began to clean his wounds. He knew he should hurry by the sound of things this just got a whole lot worse.

----Sasuke's Cell---

Sasuke focused all he could to hear what little he could which was very little if any. He struggled against the chains, but they wouldn't give way. _Damn it if only I could see then I might be able to find a way out._ He closed his eyes and tried to think of his surroundings. From what he could remember there was a loose rock about 5 centimeters right, 2 centimeters down, close to the floor. He moved his hand feeling every crevasse in the wall. _3...4...5 ok now down 1... 2… ok so this should be the one._ He began to pull at the rock until it gave way and fell onto the stone floor. His hands fumbled in the darkness as he searched for the rock until his hands felt the rock under his palms. He grabbed it and began to file the chains. _I've got to get to Naruto before something bad happens to him._ Sasuke thought filing faster at the chains.

---Outside Naruto's Cell---

As soon as the door had slammed shut the genjitsu was released. Shikamaru soon found out that they hadn't gone towards the prisoner cells but towards Orochimaru's chambers. He ran to the door it was locked. Shikamaru tried picking at the lock, but it was held with some sort of chakara. He sighed, "This is so troublesome."

"I think everything is troublesome to you."

"Arf!" Shikamaru turned around, towards the sound.

"Welcome back to the group, Kiba. It seems Naruto had gone and done something very troublesome. Think we can get him out?" Kiba shrugged.

"I think we can, his sent keeps getting stronger and stronger. Bleh, it's intoxicating. I should be able to find a back door into the room, but first our mission. Find Sasuke-kun." Shikamaru nodded then allowed Kiba and Akamaru to take the lead. They ran back down the labyrinth of halls until they came to the real prisoner cells. Kiba sniffed around he walked up to a cell then scratched his head. "This may sound strange but... for some reason I smell Neji's sent coming from this cell." He picked at the lock until the door opened, he stepped inside kunai tight in his hands. Akamaru at his feet, he sniffed then ran towards a lump in the corner, Kiba followed. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, Neji had been severely beaten.

"This must of been done a while back, his wounds are already getting infected." Kiba helped Neji up onto his feet. "What happened?"

"When I went out for my mission, someone attacked me, and when I awoke I was in this sorry condition." He began to explain, what few details he knew about Orochimaru's plans.

----Sasuke's Cell----

Sasuke felt the chains finally giveaway when he pulled against them. For now he was free, he had to get to Naruto that was the only thing racing through his mind.

----Orochimaru's Chambers----

Naruto flew back and hit the wall blood spilling from his mouth; his vision began to flow in and out. He looked over at Sasuke tears streaming down his cheeks. "I guess I couldn't save you after all." The Sasuke that was chained to the wall began to laugh, Naruto raised a brow at why Sasuke was laughing for, if it'd been some kind of joke he didn't get it.

"Stupid fool." Sasuke spoke coldly, his eyes showed no sign of life just an empty gaze. He closed his eyes then disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized he'd been duped.

"TEME! WHERE IS HE WHERE THE HELL IS MY SASUKE-KUN! Naruto yelled not knowing where he was getting the energy from, but still it wasn't enough for him to make a good comeback fight. He gritted his teeth as he tried hard to keep Orochimaru in focus, he say him perform a few hand signs then unleashed his attack. Naruto winced ready for pain, but nothing he opened his eyes to see what had happened. When he focused his eyes grew three times normal size. A red and black coat cold heartless stare, red eyes. _ITACHI!_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(TBC)**

A/N: OMG Itachi-san just saved Naruto's ass! Hope I didn't jump around to much, and thus the plot thickens even more! Muwhahaha! Will Sasuke ever find Naruto? Why is Itachi protecting Naruto, too? So many questions to be answered, will they all be answered next chapter? Read review and find out!


	14. I Think I've Finally Realized Something

A/N: I didn't think I'd be up to writing today, I've been depressed, even though your reviews put me on cloud nine. Mother's day is always a bitch to me for some reason. No matter how nice I try to be something always goes wrong, but no fear! I did write and smutty chapter is next!

Sasuke2006:No probs on the Kiba thing. Neji being ambushed was my bro's idea, Ha got you with Itachi-san! He'll tell you this chapter.

Requiem For The Innocent: No I didn't thanks for telling me. All my study material says bastard. I've had to teach myself so any help is welcome.

blue-genjutsu: Well you question is answered in this chapter.

dut: Yeah Itachi-sama is in the house! lol.

NIGHTMAREWISHER: Yay eats cookies. Also you can call me Eiri or Cris, whatever you peas.

Midnight Shining Star: I shall.

Potions Mistress 101: Thanks for the review, glad you enjoyed it so far, hope you like this chapter, too!

Kitsune Kokoro: Also glad you like my story. I try to write a chapter a day so come back regularly.

darkangel36: All hail SasuNaru fan fictions! Thanks and here you go!

FireieGurl: You shall find out very soon!

Potions Mistress 101: thanks for telling me I don't really have any Japanese classes so I have to learn on my own so any help is truly loved!

Read and Review

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Last time))

**I've Come to Realize Something**

**Chapter-13**

Naruto's body began to shake in fear as his two main enemies fought right in front of him. His vision had begun to return thanks to the Kyuubi's healing abilities. He slowly rose with the help of the wall behind him and spoke.

"Itachi why? Why did you save me?" He spoke coldly no emotion in his voice.

"Don't think I'm doing this to be nice, fox. If Orochimaru takes the Kyuubi from within you then we cannot have it's power. The result of me saving you just happens to be luck on your side." Naruto balled his hands into fists, he felt strong enough to limp out of the hole in the wall Itachi had made. He slowly made his way towards the hole, he looked back to see if they where still fighting, Orochimaru was bleeding heavily now and was using nin jitsu instead of just taijustsu.

**----Halls---**

Sasuke ran as fast as he could, the place hadn't change much since the last time he'd been there so he quickly made his way towards Orochimaru's chambers. _I hope Naruto's ok. If anything happens to that idiot I don't know what I'd do. _He ran until he saw a figure limping in the shadows. He quietly snuck up in what he thought was the enemy as soon as he got close enough to see the blondes spiky hair he knew who it was.

"Na...Naruto?" The blonde turned, dried blood had crusted itself all over his body. Sasuke was about to run and embrace Naruto, but he noticed that he was limping towards him with a soft smile across his face.

((Naruto's P.O.V.))

_Sasuke just called my name, I'm still weary about if it's another trick or not. He has broken chains around his wrists, I wonder. His eyes they... they're his...his, they're Sasuke's eyes. I think I've finally realized something, I've cared for him more than I've lead myself to believe. Somehow if I where to be separated from him I think I'd die, he's my day and my night. I don't think I could live another second without him by my side. If ...if only I could tell him that... but I'm loosing focus...I can't go on another...step._

((Normal P.O.V.))

Naruto fell right into Sasuke's arms, he smiled at Naruto but knew they had to get out quick. He picked Naruto up by the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder then began to run towards the entrance.

Kiba stopped his running and sniffed the air. "I smell Sasuke, and Naruto. They're close by." He turned towards Shikamaru who was helping Neji to stand. He nodded.

"This troublesome mission is a success, let's met up with them and head out." Kiba smirked and nodded, then began to run towards the entrance. A little while later the group met up at the stairs out of Orochimaru's lair.

**---Camp---**

Naruto awoke to the smell of cooked fish. He opened his eyes and looked around. He could see the stars and feel the cool breeze, so he knew without a doubt that he'd gotten somehow out of Orochimaru's lair. He tried to get up, but soon found an arm across his body. He blushed then heard someone speaking.

"You know he's been that way ever since we set up camp. He wouldn't let you out of his sight. You know what I think? I think Sasuke has a crush on you Naruto." Kiba squatted and poked Naruto in the nose.

"He...he does not!" Naruto was blushing furiously at how oblivious it was that Sasuke did indeed have a crush in Naruto. Naruto reached down and tried to pull Sasuke's arm off, but heard him whine in his sleep about how he was protecting his Naru-kun. Naruto smirked then decided he wasn't going to get up until Sasuke got up first.

Sasuke awoke with Naruto in his arms cuddled up against him, a soft true smile across his face. Sasuke leaned over towards Naruto and kissed him on the forehead, or what he thought was Naruto's for head. He opened his eyes only to see two bright blue orbs staring back at him. Naruto had awoken when Sasuke moved and made them kiss on the lips. Sasuke brought his hand up to Naruto's head and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair as the kiss continued. He bit Naruto's bottom lip asking for entry and Naruto allowed him to. Naruto soon felt a cold hand lift up his shirt and make it's way towards his nipples. He gasped in the middle of the kiss, sending Sasuke higher. He rolled over on top of Naruto straddling his waist.

"Are you sure?"

------------------------------------------------------------------(NOSEBLEED) (TBC)

A/N: Yay smut is coming up! I can't wait myself... just hope I don't loose to much blood... neh! Read and review they are truly loved and I try to personally reply each review, in the next chapter.


	15. Butterfly Kisses At Night

A/N: DAMN IT ALL! I got writer block TT.TT

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto-kun only this storyline.

Sasuke2006: Yay I made you jump! HEY coffee is good!

Snirp: I know... I can't believe I got writers block during this chapter!

FireieGurl: Of course they're going to be ok, how else are they going to **get it on!**

SweetMusic-01: Yay happiness!

crazy yaoi fangirl: Yeah SasuNaru is the hottest!

dutsada : I did write more...so read.

satoxdai003 : I shall try to keep up the work, but I need reviews from everyone

Midnight Shining Star: Hope this is good; the next time they get interment should be better, and more detailed.

I noI no: I was thinking like the manga, Sasuke leaves and Naruto goes after him, but yeah that would be good, too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_((Last Time))_

_Are you sure...? _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Butterfly Kisses At Night**

**Chapter-14**

"Yeah," Naruto looked down a little, then back at Sasuke. "But what if they hear us?" Sasuke smirked and leaned close to Naruto's ear and whispered.

"Hold the edge of your shirt in your mouth, that way you focus on the shirt and don't moan." Naruto nodded and bit the edge of his shirt, Sasuke Smirked. _It's cute how obedient he is._ Sasuke then edged down and pulled the bottom of Naruto's shirt up revealing this soft tan stomach, Sasuke licked his lips then began. His mouth connected with Naruto's nipples, he bit one softly while rolling the other in his hand. He heard Naruto let out a muffled moan, he smirked as he tread his tongue around the edge making the nipple stand erect. He began to leave butterfly kisses down Naruto's stomach. He soon made his way down to the edge of Naruto's pants. He quickly rid Naruto of those, Naruto leaned up wondering what Sasuke was doing until the Uchiha began to suck. Naruto fell back as the sensations ran rampant throughout his body. He was so into the mood he forgot about what predicament Sasuke was and buckled his hips. Sasuke held Naruto down by placing a hand on his hips. Sasuke's tongue ran back and forth across Naruto's slit causing more muffled moans of pleasure that aroused Sasuke even more. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto as he came in his mouth, Sasuke licked some from the edge of his mouth then licked his fingers. He sat Naruto on his lap and began to kiss him while his hand made its way towards Naruto's entrance. Naruto stiffened as he pulled away from Sasuke.

"What's wrong, don't want to?" Naruto let go of his shirt and looked at the ground.

"I want to, but it...it's just too soon for me." Sasuke sighed.

"Fine." He kissed Naruto, and laid down.

---The Next Day---

Sasuke and Naruto packed up camp quietly, Shikamaru and Kiba could both tell something was uneasy between the two. They walked the rest of the to way Konhona in silence. When they reached the gate of Konhona Naruto sighed, happy to be home.

"I guess this means that, I'll be your shadow again." Sasuke halfheartedly laughed.

"Yeah, Usuratonachi that means I'm your caretaker again."

"Oi, you troublesome two! We have to give our report to Tsunade. Kiba take Neji to the hospital, and then meet us up at the Hokage Tower." Kiba nodded then walked Neji towards the hospital. The other three walked towards Tsunade's building.

As the group was heading towards the tower, Sakura ran up to them when she say Naruto her eyes began to glare at Naruto. She kept running and punched Naruto in the stomach.

"You have some nerve, idiot!" Naruto crumpled to his knees holding his stomach.

"Oi, Sakura what's the meaning of this!" Sasuke stood between Naruto and Sakura. She blinked out of her rage then smiled happily.

"Sasuke-kun♥"

"Sakura I asked you a question. What did Naruto do to you?"

"He knows what he did to me!" She crossed her arms in a huff and walked off. Sasuke helped Naruto to his feet.

"I have no clue what I saw in that crazy chick." Naruto dusted off his clothes still holding his stomach. When Hinata waltz up to Naruto, he winced waiting for the next punch for some punishment he had no clue as to what he did. He opened his eyes after a minute then saw her smiling happily at him.

"Tha...thanks for ...the...fla...flowers... Naruto-kun." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto's eyes widened and he turned to a steaming Sasuke.

"So Hinata what DID Naruto do?" Sasuke had to hold himself back from ripping her into shreds. She paused for a moment then held out a bouquet of wild flowers.

"He gave these to me on my way from home, it was early this morning I think." Naruto quirked a brow. "and he told me I looked pretty." She blushed looking at the ground, she bowed then ran off towards Shino who was waiting one her for their training. Naruto scratched his head. _How could I have given her the flowers when I just got here?_ He looked over at Sasuke again he'd calmed down a little but was still red with anger.

---Hokage Tower---

The group made its way up the stairs to Tsunade's office.

"The mission was a success Tsunade-sama. We even found Neji who'd been ambushed when he left, by Orochimaru's group. We also found Sasuke." She looked over the group then stopped on Naruto.

"Naruto-kun why are you here? You reported in yesterday."

"But...but I just got here and all these things I haven't done keep popping up!"

"I see then that means..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------(TBC)

A/N: Yay sorry smut scene sucks so bad, the only time I get writers block. I swear! well any way next time, should go farther. Please read and review!


	16. Who Is This Imposter?

A/N: Yay finally updated! ♥ hope you enjoy this chapter. READ and Review please! It's the thing that keeps me writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto just story

Potions Mistress 101: Maybe you can figure it out now.

YamiKitsuneKami: Well the good thing is that you reviewed anyway! I ♥'em please continue to tell me what you think.

EXIMIEUS: Well, let me just go hunt it down. I write a chapter a day so if you can't wait... drink coffee!XD

blue-genjutsu: Yeah that'll probably happen next time they are together.

Sasuke2006: Kuso! I forgot to write about Neji. I have to write about him next chapter. :slaps forhead as reminder:

dut: well he was still kind of scared due to the Oro attack on him. So he's going to have to get closer to Sasuke, like really close!

Midnight Shining Star: thx for the complement I thought i wrote terrible on that.

Nightmarewisher :opens box and sees all the gifts, has heart attack, comes back to life and glomps:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Last time))

_"Then that means..."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who's This Imposter?**

**Chapter-15**

"Then that means, Sasuke Shikamaru, you are excused from my office." Shikamaru bowed then left, Sasuke waited.

"Tsunade-sama, did you forget Naruto's punishment?" She shook her head, then spoke.

"It's ok Sasuke, I need to talk to Naruto alone." He unwillingly complied with her wishes, as soon as the door closed shut Tsunade began.

"Naruto tell me have you been feeling weaker recently?" He scratched at his chin in thought then spoke.

"Yeah, actually I did feel really weak at Orochimaru's lair, but I just figured that the fight had worn me out. Why Tsunade?" She lifted her hands towards her chin, then shook her head.

"No reason, just go home and don't leave Sasuke's side, you have permission to leave." Naruto nodded then left, he placed his hands in his pockets as he walked out Tsunades office.

"So what'd she want." Sasuke spoke aloofly, as if it didn't matter either way. Naruto stared at the ground deep in thought. _What did she mean by that? Does this have something to do with the Kyuubi?_ He sighed then felt a hand on his shoulder, Naruto looked up seeing Kakashi's lazy eye staring at him. He leaned close to Naruto's ear.

"You have any more of those pictures, like the ones you gave me yesterday?"

"Wha...what pictures?"

"You know of yours and Jiriya's escapades."

"Heh, gomen nasai Kakashi but I don't have any today."

"Aww... man." Kakashi stood up then walked down the stairs, Naruto sighed looking puzzled at Sasuke only to have it fired right back at him.

"So, Naruto what did Tsunade talk to you about?"

"Huh? Oh she just asked me if I'd been feeling weak recently, I don't know what made her ask that though." Naruto ran his fingers though his tangled locks. Sasuke shrugged not seeing any importance in the question either. Naruto sighed again, _Damn this crazy day, I get back home and I get punched, kissed and Kakashi asks me for some pictures- _Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand slap him across the back.

"Oi, Naruto-kun! Thanks for helping me yesterday with my research I didn't know you had it in you!" Naruto turned only to see Jiriya smiling ear to ear.

"What did we do?" Naruto slowly asked unsure of the answer.

"Boy you have a really bad memory. Fine I'll tell you. We where out doing research by the hot springs, when Sakura found us... well you, and well beat you up pretty badly." He began to laugh, then continued down the stairs. Naruto's eye twitched slightly. _Ok, if I'm helping Jiriya with his so call **research** then I really have lost it. _

"Come on Naruto!" Sasuke had made his way halfway down the steps and was waiting on Naruto.

"Heki, heki I'm coming!" Naruto sprinted down the rest of the way. Well at least he would have if he hadn't tripped and fell the whole way down, but Sasuke caught Naruto before he fell on his head. "Oi, Sasuke. Let's get something to eat."

"Sure whatever. I already know what you're going to say, but where do you want to go."

"The Ichi Raku Noodle Bar!" Naruto punched into the air cheering at the name of his favorite restaurant.

"Like I said I already knew." Sasuke smirked slightly as he placed his hands in his pockets following the excited blonde.

**-----Ichi Raku Noodle Bar-----**

"Konnichi wa!" Naruto yelled as he pulled back the curtains of the restaurant. The shop keeper turned then smiled at Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto-kun isn't this your seventh time today? You must be really hungry to get so much."

"Sev...seventh time!" Naruto stopped mid-step foot slightly hovering over the ground.

"Well, it seems your imposter sure thinks along the same lines as you Naruto." Sasuke kept walking and sat down on a stool an ordered. Naruto shook his head then sat down beside Sasuke.

"Seven times...wow I didn't think I had that much money."

"You don't baka." Sasuke took a drink of the green tea he'd ordered. Naruto puffed up but didn't respond to the insult.

((hour later))

"AH! That's the best ramen I've ever had!" Naruto stretched his hands above his head. "Oi, come on Sasuke lets get home." Naruto looked at the sky. "it looks like it's about to rain, come on!" Sasuke sighed then ran alongside Naruto.

"Bet I can beat you home, dobe."

"Yeah right!" Naruto sped up keeping pace with Sasuke, then Naruto began to pass him. Naruto and Sasuke where almost at the Uchiha Manor when Naruto suddenly collapsed on the ground. Sasuke stopped and ran back for Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto this isn't funny. Get up! Naruto get up!" The last thing Naruto could remember was hearing the Kyuubi's laughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(TBC)

A/N: Yay, has anyone figured out who this imposter is? Muwhahaha! Took me all day to figure it out myself XD Read & Review!

♥-Love-

Eiri Yuki-Sama


	17. Kyuubi?

Eiri's Notes: go tired of A/n so now you have my name! Ok now that's over here we go :looks at reviews sees 104... Dies x.x: OMG I can't believe I have that many reviews! XP

blue-genjutsu: Well you have to read to find out.

Sasuke2006: yes, the Kyuubi has something to do with it. evil laughter

i no i no: hey you had your idea's, too! It's for you fans that I write.

YamiKitsuneKami: umm... I have no clue what the next chapter holds I write day by day. That's why I ask you guys for input.

ravemastaj: Yay glomps I'm so glad you read and reviewed! Many read but I get no feedback so I don't know if it's good or if I need to trash it. XD

Midnight Shining Star: as always I do!

Nakashi : read and find out who this imposter is.

dut: no clue myself, lol, but from what I think the Kyuubi wants pussy! XD dies on floor

Nightmarewisher : OMG another gift! Hugs umm...my favorite hottie would have to be...thinks Sora...no...Roxas...no...Shuichi...maybe...yeah those I guess, also Naruto and Sasuke.

darkangel36: You spelled his name right. Well like I've said before you'll find out today!

E/N: Read and Review! Please! TT.TT or I'll cry...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Last Time))

"AH! That's the best ramen I've ever had!" Naruto stretched his hands above his head. "Oi, come on Sasuke lets get home." Naruto looked at the sky. "it looks like it's about to rain, come on!" Sasuke sighed then ran alongside Naruto.

"Bet I can beat you home, dobe."

"Yeah right!" Naruto sped up keeping pace with Sasuke, and then Naruto began to pass him, Naruto and Sasuke where almost at the Uchiha Manor when Naruto suddenly collapsed on the ground, Sasuke stopped and ran back for Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto this isn't funny. Get up! Naruto get up!" The last thing Naruto could remember was hearing the Kyuubi's laughter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kyuubi?**

**Chapter-16**

Naruto forced his eyes open, darkness surrounded him. He could hear the Kyuubi's laughter fade in and out.

"Pathetic fool, you really are an idiot!" The laughter stopped as a duplicate of Naruto stood in front of him. The copy crossed his arms then spoke with the Kyuubi's voice. "When I went in heat I wanted a female, not a God damn male!" **(E/N: Forgive me lord UU;;) **He clinched his hands into fist. He was about to yell when an evil smirk appeared across his mouth. "You know yesterday was fun. I guess I could make another clone of this ugly body, and get the sex I want. I can't get a female to fuck because my carrier is such a pussy!"

**---The Uchiha Manor---**

Sasuke had left the room to bring a towel to place on Naruto's forehead, when Naruto began to mumble to himself. Sasuke returned and saw sweat forming across Naruto's brow. It was like he was having a nightmare, he tossed his head left then right, Sasuke dropped the towel and ran to Naruto's side trying to console him through whatever was terrifying Naruto.

When Naruto calmed slightly Sasuke reached for the phone, he called Sakura she'd know what to do.

"Yes?" Sakura asked questionably.

"Sakura, it's Sasuke."

"Sasuke? OH MY GAWSH! Hey how's it going, I missed you at practice toda-"

"Sakura, I didn't call to chat it's about Naruto."

"Oh..." She sighed disappointedly into the phone. "What's wrong with the moron now?"

"I...I don't know. I think I'd be best if you came and looked him over. I was walking home and found him collapsed on the ground." Sasuke lied not wanted Sakura to know they where currently living together.

"Sure Sasuke, that does sound bad even for Naruto." Sasuke heard a soft click as Sakura hung up the phone.

**--------Inside Naruto's Mind------------- **

"Now I bid you ado." He smirked then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto opened his eyes again this time seeing light blue curtains blow gently in the breeze coming from an open window. Naruto turned his head, Sasuke was sitting in a chair beside the bed, Sakura was standing over him a green glow around her hands.

"Sasu...ke..." He spoke but his voice was cracked, Sakura looked down seeing that Naruto was awake. She smiled happily and woke Sasuke. He stood and walked over to the head of the bed, he brushed his hand across Naruto's cheek.

"Glad to see you're back."

**---------Hospital-------**

"Well Neji it seems that the only thing that'll hold you back from missions will be your left leg." The doctor flipped through the Hyuuga's file looking at the damage that had been done, Neji sighed without missions be couldn't get any more money. "But I think you are well enough to be released, there is no reason to keep you here any longer." He nodded happy to get out of there, for some reason hospitals always freaked him out.

**------Around Town----------**

"Oi, Hinata!" Naruto waved at the now blushing girl as he ran over to her. "Did you like the flowers?"

"Ye...yes...I ..I ...did Naruto-kun."

"That's great! If you want I can get you some more, datte bayo!" He smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "You know something?" He walked in front of her making her stop, he lowered his eyes to hers. "You get prettier every time I see you." He smiled as she covered her face trying to cover her blush. "No, I mean it."

----------Uchiha Manor---------------

Naruto sat up in the bed, he brought his hands to his forehead, it felt as if a train had hit him full force. _What the hell am I going to do now?_

-----------------------------------------------------------(TBC)

E/N: OMGAWSH, god can't Sakura talk normal! Any who the Kyuubi is the imposter, and he's out for sex. . OMG Hinata watch out! The Kyuubi's after you!


	18. Leaves In The Wind

Eiri's Notes: Hey everyone just letting you know that I went and edited everything. Gomen nasai for all the errors in my work, U.U bows regretfully I shall try to be more diligent about my errors so that all can read. The reason my characters don't really seem to show too much emotion is because I tend to get lost in one's own feelings and thoughts. It would go on forever in Naruto's P.O.V. and you would never see other characters side to the story, but I shall try more P.O.V.'s.

Discalimer: Don't own Naruto only story.

crazy yaoi fangirl: yep bad bad foxes!

Solar Angel: hope I can write loads more chaters,lol

ravemastaj: bad Kyuubi-san down off you must wait!I did not waste it! XD I'm using it now, oh and BTW thanks for adding me to your fav autors list. :thumbs up: and a heart ♥

Sasuke2006: oh man that would interseting about people's reactions. Kyuubi-san: Yay fresh meat!

i no i no: as your thingy says I know XD it's just he only name that I know to say so I use it.

blue-genjutsu: yeah bad Naruto! You're supposed to be gay! XD falls over laughing

dut: he needs all the luck he can get with this mess brewing!

Midnight Shining Star: Hinata hermmm should I even write that? . :scribbles on paper: Maybe...

NIGHTMAREWISHER: passes out due to major nosebleed. I ♥ you! glomps gift Muwhahah you're mine now Sasuke-kun!

Kyree:that's all you have to say. About the kyuubi I'm not really sure yet, and yes that is the reason Naruto is so weak.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Last Time))

Naruto sat up in the bed, he brought his hands to his forehead, it felt as if a train had hit him full force. _What the hell am I going to do now?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Leaves In The Wind**

**Chapter-18**

((Narutos P.O.V.))

_Why is it Yondime left me with such a cursed life? I mean I withstood the taunts, laughter, and the abuse. From the people and the Kyuubi, but my life can never seem to be stable for long. Heh, it's kind of funny now that the Kyuubi's gone and I have my own mind to think alone. I feel somehow cold maybe even lost, even the cheerful birds out side my window don't seem as they once where. _Naruto could feel the tears prick his eyes he didn't care to hide it anymore, he soon felt them stream down his cheeks and every now and then one would land on his hand. _Sakura and Sasuke told me to stay here because I'm weak. I'm always weak, I try but no one acknowledges me. It's always baka Naruto quit with this foolish task you have in mind. Go lay somewhere and die. It'd do everyone a great favor._ He frowned a little, then wiped away his tears as Sasuke entered the room.

((Normal P.O.V.))

Sasuke walked in with a small bed tray, he placed it on the night stand beside the bed. He stood back up again and looked closely at Naruto the rims of his eyes where a slight pink as if he'd been crying only moments earlier.

"Naruto, what's the matter?" Sasuke sat on the edge of Naruto's bed. His dark eyes flashed signs of worry, and fear. Naruto lowered his head and shook it.

"Nothings...wrong...Sasu...ke." His voice for some reason only came in spurts as if someone had taken it right from him, and Naruto's guess would have to be that the Kyuubi had something to do with it.

((Naruto's P.O.V.))

He looked back up at Sasuke, had it only been a few days ago that they hated each other and did their best to out do the other? _What's changed? Was it just the Kyuubi's doing or...or does Sasuke really feel that way?_ Naruto forced a smile then spoke.

((Normal P.O.V.))

"It's...ok Sasu...ke...I can g...et...things...myself...you...know." Sasuke smirked slightly at Naruto.

"When you can talk normal you can get out of bed." He stood and ruffled Naruto's messy blonde hair slightly

"but I...don't...wan...t ...to...wait." He puffed up in his normal hyper-active attitude.

----Outside of Town----

"Oh wow!" Hinata gasped as everywhere she looked she saw lovely dancing flowers. "Naruto-kun... how...how did you find such...a lovely place?" The Kyuubi shrugged, then spoke in his stolen voice.

"I'd find anything for you Hinata, datte bayo!" He forced a fake smile something he hated doing. Anything kind, nice, or good he hated. They only thing he wanted was sex, and at this time of the year he wouldn't stop until he got some.

((Kyuubi's P.O.V.))

_Damn this Naruto kid! Why the fucking hell does he have to be so...so happy! It's not like I know everyone of his thoughts, even some I like. Especially one's with Sakura, man I raised that boy good._

((Normal))

The Kyuubi stood there drooling remembering one of Naruto's fantasies. He was suddenly snapped out of his daydream when a white dog planted on his face.

"DAMN IT KIBA! I'm going to kill this dog if he gets near me again!" He grabbed Akamaru and flung him at Kiba. Kiba luckily caught Akamaru and turned and glared at Naruto.

"Arf!"

"Yeah you're right something ain't right with Naruto. Even his smell is completely different." Kiba whispered to Akamaru.

"What are you saying, mutt!" Naruto glared back at Kiba as Hinata began to feel overly uneasy between the two.

----Hyuuga Household----

Neji sat on the porch of the courtyard, he closed his eyes and relaxed. _No matter how important work is I still love time off. I can be me and no one's here to judge me. _He stood and limped towards his room, his hidden sanctuary. He pushed back the clothes in his curtains revealing a small entryway. _Yes, it's still here._ Neji had found this when he was a little kid and would hid in the closet when his parents or someone yelled at him. It lead to a secret garden closed off to the rest of the house. He slowly made his way through the tiny hole, until he soon felt a breeze from outside. When he'd finally managed to stand up again he smiled, the trees swayed softly in the breeze.

----Outside of Town-----

"Naruto stop!" Hinata yelled as the Kyuubi punched Kiba one last time. The name irked him, _Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! I'm tired of pussy footing around it's time to get what I want._ He turned towards Hinata lust filled his eyes as he licked his lower lip then the upper, but what scared Hinata the most was that he spoke in his Kyuubi voice.

"I think it's time for my reward!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(TBC?)

A/N: Hermmm... I'm truly debating if I should write in the Hinata scene. :slams head against keybored: ghbhuhvjmn oohrgohgoohbeui

ok I'm better, but I can't say the same for my keyboard. heh, -sweat drops-

yeah, so anyone for or against me writing the scene in? Review! I'll be your friend!


	19. Price of Blood

Eiri's Notes: Ok I know few reviews, but that's because I wrote two in one day. yay for me! If there are errors I will look tomorrow and change them. So enjoy! Also read and review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Last Time))

_"Naruto stop!" Hinata yelled as the Kyuubi punched Kiba one last time. The name irked him, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! I'm tired of pussy footing around it's time to get what I want. He turned towards Hinata lust filled his eyes as he licked his lower lip then the upper, but what scared Hinata the most was that he spoke in his Kyuubi voice._

_"I think it's time for my reward!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Price Of Blood**

**Chpater-1**

As soon as the Kyuubi leapt towards Hinata sex running though out his mind. Tsunande blocked the Kyuubi's assault and punched him into a near by tree.

"Hinata-san, get out of here now! This isn't Naruto, go home and don't leave until I order you to!" Hinata nodded tears beginning to run down her eyes, she ran away towards the Hyuuga Manor. _Kuso! Naruto why'd you have to let the Kyuubi have free range with your body?_ Tsunande matched the fox punch for punch.

"Why woman! Why did you interfere or is it that you wanted the great Kyuubi for yourself?" He spat out at her. "You should know I don't care if it's you or that girl. She was just an easy lay, you my pretty are much, much more developed." He smirked licking his bottom lip.

"What did have you done with Naruto-kun!" Tsunande let go with one hand and performed a number of hand signs as fast as she could chakara chaining him to a tree so he couldn't move and attack.

"My...my you sure are a spunky woman, you'd be good for my pups." As she neared him, the Kyuubi reached his head out as far as his body would allow him and tried to bite her. She retaliated and slapped him across the face.

"Tell me now damn it! Tell me why Naruto isn't in control?" He smirked evilly.

"Because this isn't his real body. You forget oba-san, that Naruto can use Kage bunshin no jutsu. So it's like a lifeless Naruto doll. I wonder why I never did this before. It's really fun." He tried biting at her again, and was returned with a slap across his face.

"I want you to return to your cage, Kyuubi!" She pulled back her fists ready to strike, when the Kyuubi began to talk.

"Fine, I this games getting old anyway." He sighed pouting. "The only way I can return for now is if Naruto gets sex. That's the reason I took matters into my own hands, sure freedoms good. Hell I'd say this is what I've wished for since Yondime sealed me in there, but somehow... I've grown to like the kid. Sure he annoys the hell out of me, but there are something's he takes right after me. It's like I have my very own son and can see everything he does. Though I must admit him getting sick is not what I want to see at 4:00 in the morning." He chuckled to himself, red eyes slowly turning blue as the clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Oi, Naruto. I hope you don't have to do what the Kyuubi says." She placed her head in her hands and sighed, if this kept up shed for sure show her true age.

**-----Uchiha Manor-----**

Naruto sat looking out the window when he felt a surge of chakara return to him. _Kyuubi? Is that you are you finally back?_ Naruto closed his eyes and found himself at the cage, looking at the enormous orange fox.

"Yeah, I'm back but not for long. Until you get some one to lay you I won't be able to stay in your body. Yay for me right? No, if I'm separated for to long then I'll die even sooner. So if you want to continue playing ninja you've got to find a mate fast, but I warn you if you get Sasuke to lay you, I will do something terrible to you." Naruto squinted trying to wrap his mind around what the Kyuubi had told him the next thing to be heard was.

"WHAT!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(TBC)

Eiri's notes: Muwhahaha, I wonder what the Kyuubi has in store if Naruto-kun does have sex with Sasuke-kun? Seeing as how it's my twisted mind probbably something stupid.


	20. I Said WHAT!

Eiri's Notes: Yeah this is the kind of smutt scenes I can write when I don't have writers block. :thumbs up: hope this is way better than the other pethectic atempt I did earlier.

Midnight Shining Star: I just couldn't seem to stop my writing yesterday. XP

blue-genjutsu: most people like the pregnate route, too.

Snirp: It shall be funny when he figures it out. XD

Seshiru Airi: Ahh... you're just saying that. It takes an ADHD type of mind to write it. XD

Naitachal666: Well since the Kyuubi's agianst this relationship I think he'll try to get some sex elsewhere. Kyuubi-san-Yea I will, that Sakura gril seems overly attached to Sasuke maybe I can get her. :evil laughter:

ravemastaj: Kyuubi-san: Muwhaha yes that's one thing that happened while Naruto was alseep XD.

dut : naruto's detirmined to do so.

Sasuke2006: Kyuubi-san: what's funny about me hitting on an extreamly hott peice of ass. Eiri:slaps her forehead: Kyuubi-san shut up before youget punched agian by Tsunade.

platinumvamp: I updated! During the week the next chapter is usally posted at 9:00. unless I have other things to do that delay me from writing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Last Time))

_"Yeah, I'm back but not for long. Until you get some one to lay you I won't be able to stay in your body. Yay for me right? No, if I'm separated for to long then I'll die even sooner. So if you want to continue playing ninja you've got to find a mate fast, but I warn you if you get Sasuke to lay you, I will do something terrible to you." Naruto squinted trying to wrap his mind around what the Kyuubi had told him the next thing to be heard was._

_"WHAT!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did I Just Say That?**

**Chapter-19**

"But...but Kyuubi-san! I love him!" Naruto stood mouth hanging open. Had he just said what he thought he said?

"Heh," The Kyuubi grinned showing his sharp teeth. "I don't plan on being the less dominate of any relaitionship. I'm on top, and that's final. Get with Hinata, she's an easy lay." He turned in his cage and laid down facing Naruto, red eyes staring at him waiting for an answer.

"Hi...HINATA! I don't like her like that! Sure she's cute, but Kiba likes her."

"So? Is that your only defense?" One of the orange tails moved towards the Kyuubi's face as he began to preen himself. Naruto stood hands clenched at his sides, head facing the ground. He looked back up and spoke.

"I don't care! Do what you will, but I **will** have Sasuke!"

"So be it, but I'd suggest you begin to think of names."

"Think of names?" The fox only smirked as Naruto felt everything go black around him. The cage disappeared into the darkness as Naruto felt him returning to his room. He awoke night had settled across Konohona.

"Glad to see you're among the living, Naruto." Tsunade smiled ruffling the blonde's hair. Sasuke glared at her for touching his Naruto, but hid it from everyone.

"Heh, how long was I out, datte bayo?" Naruto said sitting up in the bed, his head still hurt but the migraine had mostly subsided.

"About three hours." Sakura came in with a glass of water and handed it to the blonde. He smiled and nodded his thanks. Seeing as Naruto was well and not in a coma Tsunade left, saying she had some reports to work on and the day had been a total waste. Naruto downed the water along with the medicine Sakura had given him. He looked outside then soke softly.

"Think of names, what did he mean by that?" Sasuke sat on the bed and leaned around to face Naruto.

"And who said that?" Naruto turned and faced the ebony eyes staring back at him.

"No... no one." He laughed hesitantly, but Sasuke didn't believe it. A smirk crossed his face.

"Sakura please leave us for a while. I need to get some information from Naruto-kun here." She nodded and began to wonder what information Sasuke was talking about.When Sasuke heared the door's click signaling that Sakura had left, he leaned close to Naruto's face.

"I was so worried about you. You kept mumbling to yourself, but one thing intreaged me. You said I love him, I wonder who you where talking to and about who." His breath was hot agianst Naruto's cheek as the words traveled to his ear.

"No... no one I must of been dreaming." Naruto tried to resist because something the Kyuubi had said didn't add up.

"Ah, but you're lying. You're such a terrible lair Usratonachi." He pulled back from Naruto's ear then looked him in the eyes, a slight devilish look in them. "I'm going to torture you until you tell." He licked his bottom lip. Naruto closed his eyes half expecting pain, but he soon felt warmth across his lips. He opened his eyes and saw Sasuke attached to him. Sasuke bit Naruto's bottom lip then deepened the kiss further. As Sasuke once again mapped out Naruto's mouth with his tounge. Naruto moaned as he felt a hand slide under his shirt. Sasuke smirked to himself at how easy it was to get Naruto to moan, but he wanted more than just that. He pushed Naruto down onto the bed. His hands went down to Naruto's pants, the blonde made no complaints as Sasuke pulled them off him. Naruto then began to feel a pleasureable sensation as Sasuke slid his tounge around the slit.

"Sa...ah!" Naruto buckled the sensation growing and running throughout his body. Sasuke held Naruto's hips down to that he wouldn't gag him. Naruto could feel that he was reaching his limit and came in Sasuke's mouth. "I...I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto panted out, but Sasuke had other plans. He sat Naruto on top of his lap, and began the kiss agian. His hands wet with the sweat and cum of Naruto made their way down his back, and hit their target. Naruto winced and gasped as the fingers inserted. "Sasuke... it... it hurts."

"Shh.. Naruto. It'll feel real good soon." He whispered into his ear. "If you want you can hold on to my back." Naruto nodded he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

------------------------------------------------------------(TBC)

Eiri's notes: Well, that's a fairly well done smutt scene. should I finish or leave it here then continue with the rest of story?


	21. Life Was Good, Then

Eiri's Notes: Oww my sunburn hurts :( had a carwash and got burned but I still managed to write a chapter maybe 30 minutes late but I wrote it!

Silvermane1: I don't know I'll have to think on it.

crazy yaoi fangirl: yeah it's sexy torture XD

Tashayar-chan: I will, and did... smutt monkey? wow that's a diffrent nickname cool though.

YueYoukaiEclipse: Sasuke preg? Nice the next story I write may have Sasuke preg but this time it's naruto.

SweetMusic-01: it was lik emid-night I was tired and got in trouble for being up late. baka rules.

blue-genjutsu: Nah, it doesn't bother me if I write it or not. Like I said before I was tired.

chi no hana: everyone hates that I stopped there.

dut : bingo on the dot!

Sasuke2006: Still debating on how many I want him to have.

FireieGurl: wow was it that obvious what he meant darn, I should have made it harder to figure out. XP

Midnight Shining Star: I always do♥

darkangel36: well you figure out most the of the plot during this chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Last Time))

_"Shh.. Naruto. It'll feel real good soon." He whispered into his ear. "If you want you can hold on to my back." Naruto nodded he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Life Was Good, Then**

**Chapter-20**

Naruto dug his nails into Sasuke's back as, this time Sasuke inserted two fingers. Sasuke winced as the nails dug deep a few cutting him, but he continued on. "Sasuke...I'm sorry." Naurto said noticing the blood on Sasuke's back.

"Shh... it's understandable Naruto."

"But...AHH Sasuke!" Naruto felt Sasuke this time thrust his member into him. Sasuke kissed Naruto then laid him back on the bed, then began to slowly thrust. Naruto winced until Sasuke hit the right spot, making Naruto begin to moan. Sasuke began to gain speed in his thrusts as Naruto began to reach his limit along with Sasuke. When Sasuke couldn't hold back any more he poured out into Naruto.

"Sa..ha..Sasuke..." Naruto panted out as Sasuke laid down beside him panting, too.

"What...ha...Naruto?" Sasuke turned and faced Naruto.

"I love you." He smiled then, Sasuke soon heared snoring, he shook his head and got up off the bed. If Sakura came in and found Naruto naked she'd really begin to ask him questions. Sasuke quickly dressed Naruto then pulled the covers snugg around him.

"Love you to Naruto-kun." He ruffled the blondes hair, then watched as he cuddled deeper into the covers.

**----A Month Later At The Ichi Raku Noodle Bar----**

((Narr P.O.V))

Since that one night Sasuke and Naruto had become inseperable, and when you're never seen without someone by your side rumors begin to spread. Many of Sasuke's ravid fangirls had quit chasing him after they heard he was gay. Which only made him feel better they where, as Shikamaru says _Troublesome_.

((Normal))

Naruto sat in a small two seater booth near the back of the resturant, and waited on Sasuke to bring their ramen.

"Oi, teme hurry up!"

"Hold your horses, dobe." Sasuke sat the ramen down and they began to eat. "Oh yeah, Naruto you where saying something earlier what was it about?"

"I see how much you pay attention to me!" Naruto slurpped down some more ramen then continued. "I was saying for some reason I've become really tried, my chest has been hurting, and I've been getting sick an awful lot." He scratched the side of his head, in thought. _Could I? No way man, I'm a dude! I can't be!_

"What are you thinking about, Usratonachi?" Sasuke drank some green tea then waited on Naruto's answer.

"Nah, it's nothing. Aw, man I gotta pee. I'll be back Sasuke." Naruto ran off towards the restroom leaving Sasuke to ponder what Naruto was thinking. He'd just taken a drink of his tea when a familiar voice yelled from the bathroom.

"WHAT!" Sasuke almost spit out his tea in surprise, as he saw Naruto rush back to the table and sit down staring Sasuke eye to eye.

"As you said a few seconds ago, what?"

"Umm... Sasuke can we go see Tsunade?" Sasuke quirked a brow at him.

"Sure I guess, why?" He shrugged, why did Naruto need to go see her all the sudden for. Sasuke was begining to worry if Naruto was feeling ok.

"No reason I just gotta talk to her." Sasuke shrugged agian, whatever Naruto had found out he wanted Tsunade to conferm it.

----Hokage Tower----

Naruto and Sasuke sat in the same spots they had only month ago when all this crazy stuff began to happen. Tsunade walked out hand over her mouth trying to surpress her laughter. She motioned for Nauro to enter but told Sasuke it was best that he stay outside the room.

"Why can't I go in with him?"

"Because this is personal, Sasuke." The door slammed shut behind her, Sasuke was really worried about this now, he began to pace the halls waiting on Naruto to get out and tell him what this was all about.

----Hour later----

Naruto finally came out of the room, his face was pale as if he'd seen a ghost. Tsunade came out shaking her head, this only made Sasuke's mind leap to the extreames. _Was Naruto secretly ill and about to die?_ Tsunade turned she smiled then patted Sasuke on the shoulder, the next thing Tsunade said made Sasuke's eyes grow three times as big.

"Congrats you're a to-be-father." Sasuke's eyes rolled back and he fainted.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Eiri's Notes: Muwhahahaha poor Sasuke you'd think him w/ a guy he wouldn't have to worry about kids. Phft! XD


	22. Nine Months of THIS!

Eiri's Notes: Yay the fun side effects of being pregnate!

Sasuke2006: Heh, Naruto thinks back to what happened and yeah Kyuubi-san was laughing.

darkangel36: I hope the world doesn't end! Then you'd never know they ending. -takes cookies-♥

celestial-alchemist14: Yep it's always worth it in my stories

platinumvamp24: don't stop laughing is good!

FMA-lover16: I shall

Yazumi skulls: yay laughter, that's always good

blue-genjutsu: Thx I hope that was better than the other one when I had writers block.

Silvermane1: is that all you have to say? TT.TT you could write me a little bit more, I love reading from you guys all the time.

Ph: yeah, cravings are probbably going to be coverd in this and partly the next chappy.

Tashayar-chan: No probs, that's probbably what I'd do i'd do if I found out I was pregnate. Faint XD.

Smut-rut: yay I guess you guys liked this smutt scene better then, ne?

ravemastaj: but if he just stood there then it wouldn't have been funny.

dut: you'll find out XP

Midnight Shining Star: yeah life's going to be fun now.

firebretaher339: Okies I say hi back -waves- Ohayo! Um... I think Sasuke wants to answer this. Sasuke -pops knuckles- He's my Naru-kun!

Snirp: -bows- Thank you, I try.

Arimi Kinamoto: I don know he does stuff while you don't look.

crazy yaoi fangirl: That's what I imagened him doing. Heck if I heard my bf was preg I'd faint, too. XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Last Time))

_Naruto finally came out of the room, his face was pale as if he'd seen a ghost. Tsunade came out shaking her head, this only made Sasuke's mind leap to the extreames. Was Naruto secretly ill and about to die? Tsunade turned she smiled then patted Sasuke on the shoulder, the next thing Tsunade said made Sasuke's eyes grow three times as big._

_"Congrats you're a to-be-father." Sasuke's eyes rolled back and he fainted._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nine Months of My life**

**Chapter-21**

"So Naruto what made you come to me about the pregnacy?" Tsunade asked as the nurses carried Sasuke into a hospital room.

"Well..."

**---In The Restroom of The Ichi Raku Noodle Bar---**

Naruto sat down in the stall a smile broad across his face.

_Oi, Kyuubi-san! Guess what? _

_**What damn it! I was sleeping.**_

_Geeze! Well I was thinking you never kept up with what you said._

_**Oh I didn't now?** _The Kyuubi smirked showing more of his sharp teeth. _ **Well I guess now's as good a time as any to break the news to you.**_

_What news?_ Naruto's heart began to race with every passing moment.

_**Oh just the news that you are a month pregnate. **_

"WHAT!" _WHAT THE HELL! HOW...how can I be pregnate? I'm a guy, not a girl!_

**_Ah... you where right, but I used my chakara and so right now you're actually a girl. _**The Kyuubi began to laugh as Naruto rushed out of the bathroom and ran to the booth.

---Hokage Tower---

"Yeah, that's how I found out." Naruto began to laugh nerviously as Tsunade just shook her head and drank more sake than she ought to.

Sasuke opened his eyes, he sat up in the bed he rested his head in his hands. "This has got to be some twisted dream."

"You're not the only one who wishes that." Sasuke looked over and saw Naruto standing by the wall. "Tsunade said that since I'm well you know I can't go on any more missions. Kuso, well on the good side your family line is continuing." Naruto sighed _ Damn Kyuubi, you got me good this time._

"Naruto coi."(Naruto come) Naruto raised from the wall and walked over to Sasuke's bed. When Sasuke had moved so that Naruto could sit beside him Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. "I love you no matter what, remember that cause I don't repeat myself." Naruto nodded then kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"Lets go then." Naruto stood up and waited on Sasuke to get out of the bed, when he did they walked side by side down the halls, headed for the Uchiha Manor.

**---A Few Weeks Later At The Uchiha Manor---**

"Naruto! What are you eating!" Sasuke stopped at he kitchen and saw Naruto standing about to take a bite out of his latest concoction. Naruto slightly galred then spoke.

"It's celery with peanutbutter, sprinkles, and iceing." He quickly shoved the celery stick into his mouth before Sasuke could stop him.

"Ew, Naruto that's disgusting!" Naruto smiled then began to lick his fingers getting off the leftover iceing on his hand.

"No, not really it's sweet and crunchy." Naruto finished licking the icing off his fingers then waltz out Sasuke shook his head. His last few days have been crazy. First Naruto didn't eat really strange things, but it's gotten insane.

((Flash Back))

Konohona was having a banquet for the leaf ninjas finding and capturing Kabuto. Naruto and Sasuke where among those that where invited.One thing they shouldn't have had was an all you can eat banquet, Naruto cleared it out.

"I'd like to thank all those that **crunch crunch. **Who is that?" The house lights came on and Naruto was the only one still eating. "Naruto could you keep it down? I **do** have a speech to give." Naruto stopped looked up and then began to cry.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself, you...you big meany!" Naruto stood up and ran out of the building, with Sasuke right on his tail.

"Wait Naruto he didn't mean it, really!"

((back))

Sasuke sighed this was going to be a long eight months.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiri's Notes: The food Naruto was eating is actually really good. I've tried it before. I just don't recimend that you eat it, unless you are used to eating weired things. It tastes super sweet and has the veggie crunch to it, too. Any other wiered things that you think Naru-kun might crave?


	23. You'll Never Belive this

Eiri's Notes: Wow there where some really strange things in those emails. Thanks for the ideas.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto- just story

blue-genjutsu: chocolate pizza eww... XD

Seshiru Airi: Thanks hope you enjoy this chapter too.

darkangel36: I don't think the sandwhich is that strange, the lemons w/ whipped cream maybe.

Mikarin: wow thats a lot thanks I may use these later on.♥

Requiem For The Innocent: ew... my mom ate hot sauce with me.

Sasuke2006: The only ones who know Naruto's pregnate are: Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunade, and Shizune.

Dark Iasha: Thanks for the idea I used it for this chapter. lots of ♥

platinumvamp24 : a singing Sasuke huh? hermm...I might yeah I justmight

Midnight Shining Star: maybe he's learned to deal w/ the mood swings.

Snirp: I've found a trend chocholate..XD

firebretaher339: oops about what? Thanks for reviewing, tho. Hope you enjoy this chapter, too.

oTT-TTo : wow thanks for catching that I must've skipped over it.

i no i no : I shall try

crazy yaoi fangirl: I didn't have any ideas what he should eat, so I went after what kind of things I liked,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Last Time))

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You'll Never Believe This**

**Chapter-22**

"Na...Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked suprised to see Naruto answering he Uchiha's door.

"I'm house sitting." _More like sitting around the house!_ The Kyuubi laughed. "Well I guess come on in Sasuke shouldn't mind too much." Sakura nodded then entered after Naruto, they walked into the living room and sat down. "Would you like tea or anything Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he walked towards the kicthen.

"Tea sounds good." Naruto smiled then in a few minutes he returned with the tea.

"So what brings you out here, to Sasuke's dark and scary coner of town?" Naruto chuckled to himself then sat down.

"Well." Sakura shifted a little in the seat. "Sasuke or you for that matter haven't been training with me or Kakashi-sensei, in what seems like forever. I was worried that Sasuke might be sick, and Naruto what in the world are you eating?" Naruto had his version of a sunde infront of him, in it was brocolli, ice cream, pickles, chocolate syurp, whipped cream, bananas, lemons, and a cherry. He had it just a few inches away from his mouth when Sakura had noticed. He sat the spoonful back into the bowl and puffed.

"It's really good. I've had other strange things." He shrugged then began to eat.

"NARUTO, I"M HOME!" Sasuke yelled from the gate doors. Naruto perked up and walked to the door, with Sakura following him.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran past Naruto and hugged Sasuke around the neck. If Sakura could have seen behind her she'd of seen a raging Naruto.

"Sa..Sakura what are you doing here?" Sasuke said when she finally let go of his neck and helped him with the bags.

"I was worried about you. You wouldn't believe the nerve of some people saying you and Naruto are together, and when neither of you showed up for weeks I began to wonder myself."

"Well, Sakura you shouldn't have to worry Naruto's just house sitting for me."

"Well that's good." She smiled then turned seeing Naruto after his sunde again about gagged. Sasuke saw this and frowned.

"Naruto! What have I told you about eating this stuff. It's not healthy for the..." He cut himself off before Sakura found out anything, but the sudden stop only intreaged her more.

"The what Sasuke?" She walked closer examing the two.

"Nothing Sakura-chan." Naruto waved his hands in front of his face. He winced ready for the hit when Sakura threatend him, but Sasuke stepped between the two.

"Alright Sakura... We'll tell you." She backed up her eyes wide in fear of what she didn't want to here.

"Sakura, I don't know how it happend, but Naruto's pregnate."

"He...he's WHAT!" She lept forward and grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders. "What do you mean pregnate? He's a guy!" Sasuke peeled Sakura's fingers out of his shoulders.

"Yes that is true he is a guy but somehow he got pregnate. He's about two months along right now."

"Please Sasuke you know how I got pregnate!" Naruto huffed then stormed out of the room. Sakura turned a puzzled look towards Sasuke he shrugged.

"He'll be back shortly and be sorry. It's the mood swings, I couldn't take it at frist like at the banquet, but I've gotten used to it."

"So he really is? This isn't some kind of joke you two cooked up?"

"Sakura. I doubt Naruto would eat anything but ramin, and look what he's trying to stuff down his face now." He pointed to the half eaten sunde. "Just promise me one thing, say Naruto's house is under repairs, but don't tell anyone about this, ok?"

"Sure Sasuke. I guess I'd better be going now, I was worried about you that's all."

"YEAH I SEE YOU'RE JUST WORRIED ABOUT HIM!" Naruto yelled down the hall.

--------Sakura's House-------

"Hey Ino, it's Sakura. You'll never believe this...

-------------------------------------------------------------(TBC?)  
Eiri's Notes: Just like a woman, too. Can't keep a secret quiet for long, but I'm not dissin' any women out there just a typical thing. Well thanks agian for all the gross food ideas.


	24. The Way To A Mans Heart

Eiri's Notes: Sorry the last chapter was so short, I had a late start on it.

blue-genjutsu: Yeah that's why I picked the sunde XD

Sasuke2006: I'm not to sure about the sunde part.

Dark Iasha: No probs I write for you guys and gals, XP

dut: yep thatshe is.

chi no hana: I think she was still in denial about he whole thing.

Midnight Shining Star: heh, life sucks soshe's going to tell Ino.

Yazumi skulls: haven't decied how everones going to find out yet.

platinumvamp24: that was basicly her 15 mins of fame.

Seshiru Airi: thanks love reivews!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

((Last Time))

_"Hey Ino, it's Sakura. You'll never believe this..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Way To A Man's Heart Is Through His Stomach**

**Chapter-23**

"I...Ino? What are you, worried about Sasuke, too? " Naruto sighed placing his hand on his hip.

"No actually Naruto, I was worried about... you."

"Ah...about ME!" Naruto smiled then hugged her around the neck almost chocking her.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, Sakura told me-"

"That's all you have to say. It's a lie." Naruto's happy expression expression soured.

"So you're not pregnate? I knew it was to crazy to be true, yeah I shouldn't have believed her a guy getting pregnate. How retared is that?" Naruto began to get angry at Ino, he clinched his fist then slamed the door in her face.

"Damn pig. Thinks she can talk about me that way. Sasuke I'm hungry!" Naruto walked into the back room where Sasuke was lieing down.

"Nani?" Sasuke looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"I'm hungry." Naruto sat down on the bed still angry over what Ino had said just moments earlier.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke rested his head in the palm of his hand.

"Ino... she came up here and said that a guy getting pregnate is retatred." Naruto began to rub his belly something he'd taken to habit recently.

"Naruto don't worry no one can tell right now." Sasuke sat up and wrapped his arms around Naruto. "but I do catch myself wondering how they'll take after, sexy like me or a clutz like you." Naruto smirked then grabbed a pillow and hit Sasuke with it.

"No it's sexy like me." Sasuke grabbed a pillow and was about to hit naruto.

"You can't hit a pregnate person." Sasuke stopped as Naruto countered and hit Sasuke with the pillow.

"No fair that means I'm unarmed!" Sasuke sat back as Naruto pounched him.

"That's the way I like it." Naruto snuggled up into Sasuke arms, and kissed him on the cheek. "So now can we go get something to eat?" Sasuke sighed but agreed.

"Where to?" Sasuke looked back at Naruto as they walked down the streets.

"I've been wanting to eat at this new resturant in town." Naruto ran alongside Sasuke. "It's spossedly got really great food." Sasuke nodded then shrugged his shoulders.

"Where is it?"

"It's.. over..."Naruto scaned the building until his eyes landed on te one they where looking for. "there." Naruto said pointing to a tiny building set off the walkway.

**----Inside----**

"Oi, Choji! What's up!" Naruto walked over to the table at which Choji had been seated.

"AND NOW THE MANS MAN EATING CONTEST!" The announcer yelled through the mike.

"Heh, you beat me last time at the banquet Naruto but today I reclaim that title." Choji delcared smugly.

"Oh you're goung down, little man!" Naruto popped his knuckles then sat at the table in front of everyone in the resturant. The food was brought out infront of them.

"BEGIN!" The announcer yelled once again though the mike, hurting Sasuke's ears. _This had better keep him full for a while... I hope._ As soon as he heard the letter b Naruto was off shoveling food in his face.

---Hour Later---

"And the Winner is... Naruto, with three plates more than our raining chapion Choji!" Naruto smiled and flashed peace signs to everyone who was there. When Naruto stepped down he looked at Sasuke who was paler than when Naruto went up.

"What the matter Sauke-kun?"

"God, how can you eat so much, are you at least full now?" Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Have you eatten yet, just beacuse I'm you know what you don't need to starve yourself." Naruto and Sasuke where seated at a booth in the back so no one could spy on them.

"I know, just that much food kind of made me sick." Naruto shurgged, looked away then leaned across the table and kissed Sasuke.

"Sorry but I was hungry, and Choji challenged me. I couldn't let that slide." Naruto sat back down and crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah, Tsunade wanted to see you again."

"AGAIN! Damn old hag enjoys seeing me suffer." Naruto puffed up.

---After Sasuke Finished---

"Ok let's go see Tsunade."

"I don't wanna go, I don't wanna see the old hag she'll just stick stuff in weired places anyway." Naruto pulled agianst Sasuke as he tried to lead Naruto to Hokage Tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiri's Notes: Yay only 25 mins late this time XD well since I'm thinking about it anyone have any ideas how Naruto could leak out that he's pregnate?


	25. Two WHAT THE HELL!

Eiri's Notes: -Tears up- OMG GOMEN fellow readers. I'm sorry to leave you with just that chapter, but I'm on summer vacation. The only thing I have is this laptop, and five bucks which I paid to up load this chapter TT.TT so if the writing's kind of slow that's because I haven't found a coffee shop that has internet.

Snirp: XD that's so mean haha, great stuff.

FMA-lover16: maybe after it gets really obvious I'll do that -thinks-.

blue-genjutsu: ooOOooOOoo Great Idea I shall use it :)

celestial-alchemist14: wow computer talk, lol. XDGain weight you say...yush maybe...look for it

darkangel36: good suggestion, too. Wow you guys really help me. :D

Dark Iasha: Ero Sennin sneaking in? I don know, but Kiba did find out XD

Midnight Shining Star: I shall try but vacation sux TT.TT

platinumvamp24: of course :D Naruto would win he eats a ton andis nowpregnate.

Silvermane1: only one word! TT.TT if you know me I love reading what you have to say and might use your suggestions.;)

ravemastaj: bad...bad I proly woulddo that too XD. Herm breast feeding -nodds- funny that's a good one :)

Sasuke2006: yeah he lets it slip every now and then that he's a father.

dut : Yeah I'm still thinking of that myself. -scratches head-

chi no hana: Naruto-kun's hungery I gotta feed him.XD

firebretaher339: children w/ Naru-kuns eating habits that would be funny.

Falsely Sweet: -thinks- Itachi-san find Naruto again and then finding out he preg brillant pure brillance!

xXShadowedfateXx: -dances- yush I love ratings :)

YueYoukaiEclipse: hope you did well on finals :D I did! well except spanish...57 TT.TT no comprendo espanol, but amazingly I still passed the class XD

sonteloo: speechless? Tell me! I love to talk, too... as you can see -points at reviews-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

((LAST TIME))

_"Ok let's go see Tsunade."_

_"I don't wanna go, I don't wanna see the old hag she'll just stick stuff in weired places anyway." Naruto pulled agianst Sasuke as he tried to lead Naruto to Hokage Tower._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**TWO!**

**Chapter-24**

((This continued for months, so Naruto is about 4 months along))

Sasuke sighed as he pulled Naruto along when they finally reached Hokage tower Sasuke was ready to strangle Naruto.

"Naruto, she won't do that I swear."

"Are you sure, Sauske?" Naruto gently pulled on Sasuke's hand.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok, then I'll go." Naruto skiped ahead of Sasuke to the doors, Sasuke sighed and slaped his forehead.

---In Tsunade's Office---

Tsunade placed her hands on Naruto's pale stomach.

"Hmmm..." Tsunade sighed her eyebrows furrowed, Naruto began to panic sensing this wasn't a good sign.

"Tsunade-baachan is everything ok?" Naruto sat up worriedly.

"Yeah everything's fine, the babies should be healthy considering who they being born to." Naruto didn't hear the last part of the sentence he kept hearing one word run over and over in his mind.

_'Babies...babies that means plural as in more than one!' _

"Tsunade-baachan! You...you said babies as in...more than one?" She nodded then returned to the green glow of her hands.

"Yeah, two that I can tell for now."

"TWO WHAT THE HELL!"

---Outside the office---

"Damn hag, why can't I go in there, it's my baby, too." Sasuke mumbled to himself, he placed his head in his hands wondering when Tsunade would finish up with Naruto when he heard.

"TWO WHAT THE HELL!" Sasuke sat up straight in his chair. _Two? What in the world did he mean by that...maybe that I'M A FATHER OF TWO!_ Sasuke began to smile him a father of two kids, that'd make restoring the clan even easier, and he could have two wonderful children, he hoped.

---Tsunades Office---

Tsunade was still tring to get the hearing in her ears while Naruto ran around the room about to pull his hair out trying to figure out why he never knew about twins.

"Naruto calm down. It's only the fourth month, so it's ok to find out things like this early on." Tsunade was tring to calm Naruto down before he went into shock and wound up hurting the babies.

"But..." He began, tears streaming down is face crying.

"Naruto get down off my desk before you hurt yourself or the babies." Naruto crossed his arms across his chest the pouted.

"You think you can just order me around, old hag!" Tsunade slaped herself in the forehead._Damn mood swings I swear, I need some sake to deal with this. _

"Naruto go on home you're fine for now as well as I can tell." Naruto nodded happy again and waltz out of her office.

"Sasuke... guess what!" Naruto practicly pounched him when he saw Sasuke.

"What?"

"Twins!" The one detail Naruto had forgotten to see was that Kiba, Shino, and Hinata had taken a seat next to Sasuke, Hinata had taken a pretty bad beating on their last mission.

"Oh...Naruto whose haveing twins?" Hinata gave a worried smile.

"Oh...um...ah... a friend of ours in rock country. His name is Kenryoku." Sasuke nerviously tried to cover for Naruto's blunder.

"Kenryoku! I'm not naming him that!" Naruto puffed up agian angrey at Sasuke.

"Something doesn't add up with your conversation." Kiba leaned over his chair closer to Sasuke and Naruto.

"It's not wise to but into people's lives, Kiba." Shino placed a hand on Kiba pulling him back into his seat.

"Fine, but I **will **find out." Kiba pouted. Hinata sat silently as she watched the expressions of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well...I...I'm very glad for him then." Naruto smiled then hugged her.

"I know me, too!" Sasuke sat up from his chair and pulled Naruto by the arm.

"It's time we leave so Tsunade can help Hinata RIGHT Naruto?" Naruto blinked then puffed up agian.

"Teme, you never let me have any fun any more."

"I wonder what really is going on with those two." Kiba spoke as he watched then walk down the stairs. "You think one of them could be pregnate?"

"Well...I did hear this one rumor, from Ino I think." Hinata placed her hands in her lap and staired at them for a minute then returned to speaking. "Ino was saying something around a couple of months ago that Sakura had told her, that Naruto was pregnate with Sasuke's baby. It's kind of weired guys can't have babies...can they?" She said looking at Kiba and Shino.

"Wow that is a crazy story Hinata."

"But listen to how you said it. Ino told you that Sakura told her. It's like that phone game. I bet it's just a mistake in comunication." Shino adjusted his glasses then crossed his arms.

"Yeah that is a crazy story." Hinata sighed.

----Outside----

"Oi, Naruto."

"What?" Naruto was still a little angery but for the most part he was happy again.

"Since you think I never let you have any fun lets go to the beach."

"REALLY!" Naruto squealed in delight.

"Yeah, we'll go tomorrow. Oh yeah Naruto I was looking through some pamplets and I found out that ginger and vitamin B6 can help with the morning sickness."

"Thanks I guess the next bowl of ramen I get will be full of ginger!"

"Not ramen, baka." Sasuke flicked Naruto on the head. "I meant like healthy foods for the babies. Like veggies, and meat."

"I do get veggies and meat they're in ramen!" Naruto puffed up again.

"This is going to be a long nine-months." Sasuke sighed to himself.

"You want to know something I just realized." Naruto elbowed Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"What, Naruto."

"That this whole time I'm either hungery or horny. I want food and sex."

"Not together I hope."

"Ah, man we should!" Naruto stoped infront of Sasuke stars in his eyes.

"Naruto the babies!"

_"The babies? What are they talking about?"_ Sasuke had forgotten that he was in the middle of town and he'd just yelled that out.

"Ah...shit!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto and ran into an nearby store.

"Teme! Do you always have to grab me!"

"Shh- Naruto... Here look at the books." Sasuke shoved a few mags into his face.

"Oh look here's one on baby names." Naruto joyfully held up the book. "Lets see. Damasareyasui, Ryuichi, Misekake...can you believe these names!" Naruto threw the book across the room.

"Naruto stop, calm down. You don't have to use those names, for the babies."

"AH HA! I was right!" Kiba jumped out from an isale only to be hit by the book Naruto threw. "ITAI! Damn that hurt."

"Ah- Ki...Kiba I'm sorry!" Naruto ran over to where Kiba was sitting nursing his nose, Naruto teared up as soon as the red mark appeared. "KIBA I"M SORRY DON"T HATE ME!" Naruto hugged Kiba crying.

"Dude, I'm ok. It just hurt that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Naruto get over here!" Sasuke was raging that **his** Naruto was hugging Kiba. "So, Kiba what have you found out?" Sasuke glared at the boy.

"That Naruto's the one having the child!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenryuko-Power

Damasareyasui- gullible

Ryuichi- Dragon one

Misekake- Make believe

Itai- ouch!

Eiri's notes: Wow thanks for all the reviews and Ah-ha! Kiba now knows that Naruto is having a baby, he just doesn't know that Naruto's the one pregnate. Well shall we have fun and sun at the beach or not? -Love(♥)- Eiri Yuki-sama


	26. To The Beach!

Eiri's Notes: I finally got an hotel that has internet (thank you God!) Anyway so I finished up this chappie so you wouldn't have to wait long to go to the beach since it is you know SUMMER! Hope yours is going great, and for those of you fans in school, that sux man.

--------------------------------------------------------------

((Last time))

"Naruto get over here!" Sasuke was raging that **his** Naruto was hugging Kiba. "So, Kiba what have you found out?" Sasuke glared at the boy.

"That Naruto's the one having the child!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

**To The Beach!**

**Chapter-25**

Naruto stood mouth hanging open. "Ki..Kiba... that's so mean!" He teared up and stormed out of the store.

"Naruto!" Sasuke ran after the crying Naruto.

**---At The Uchiha/Uzumaki Manor---**

"Oi, Naruto why'd you run off like that when Kiba said you where haveing a baby?"

"well I don't know, I just felt really sad and didn't want anyone to see me cry." Sasuke sighed then ruffled the blondes hair.

"Well remember tomorrow we're going to the beach."

"Yeah I remember!" Naruto smiled then grabbed Sasuke's hands.

**-------The Next Day-----**

Naruto sat on his bed, a smiled. _Today we're going to the beach! Oh man I can't wait Sasuke and me are going to have such fun, frist we're going to get ice cream, then we're going to-_

**_Damn it can't you shut up for a while!_ **The Kyuubi yelled in Naruto's thoughts.

"Why? What'd I do?" Naruto began to tearup.

_**Aw...I...I'm sorry Naruto don't cr- what the fuck! Snap out of it Kyuubi!**_

"Huh, what's the matter with you Kyuubi-san?" Naruto stoped the waterworks then sat holding a pair of swim trunks.

_**This damn pregnacy, that's what. It's affecting me, too. **_

"So, your little plan backfired on you did it?" Naruto smriked then began to pack the shorts.

_**No, not really my lenage shall go on, but you couldn't have gone with some dame. Let's see I'd still go with that blonde chick with the huge tits, or Hinata would have been good to. Hell you could have had Sakura given there'd be a little bit of force involved but hey who doesn't like'em fisty? Even as a last resort you could have had that Ino chick, but NO you had to go and get fuck-up by Sasuke-kun!**_

"You're lenage shall go on?" Naurto had moved on to the extra stuff he thought he'd need, batteries, chips, markers. You never know you might need them.

**_Yeah as in my pups are your pups as well._** Naruto stopped in mid packing.

"WHAT! They're not goiong to come out all furry, or worse psycotic are they?" The Kyuubi laughed.

**_No they'll be as human as you, Moron._** Naruto's bottom lip began to quiver.

**_I...I'm sorry Naruto you're not a moron. Damn pregnacy_**. The Kyuubi murmered to himself.

"Oi, Naruto are you ready yet?" Sasuke leaned on the doorframe, tapping his foot, he'd never been one for patience.****

"Yeah...yeah I'm almost done." Naruto hurriedly shoved everything else into the pack. "Alright lets go!" He stood and walked towards the door.

**----hour later at the beach----**

"Oh wow Sauske! It's so pretty today, and there isn't hardly anyone around." Naruto dropped his backpack and ran out to the water.

'It's good to see him happy instead of all these damn mood swings.' Sasuke thought to himslef as he picked up the abandoned backpack. He walked over to a spot shaded by the rocks then set the packs down. Naruto ran back to where Sasuke was, his pants where dripping with water.

"Naruto why didn't you change first?" Sasuke said as he pulled off his shirt.

"Because I went looking for anyother people, but today we're the only ones." Naruto shifted from foot to foot, a grin on his face.

"And why did you go looking for people, exactly Naruto?"

"Because if I took off my shirt then people would see that I'm either fat or something's wrong and totally mess up my sex apeal."

"Mess up your sex apeal?" Sasuke slightly laughed.

"It's not funny!" Naruto puffed out his cheeks, then began to change into his trunks. He pulled of his black shirt reviealing a round bump that Sasuke had failed to realize was as big as it was.

'it must of been all those big loose shirts he was wearing.'

"Well what do you want to do Naruto?" Sasuke asked when they had both finally changed.

"hermm...I want to go and get some Ice cream, but first I want to play in the water." Naruto grined his foxy grin then ran towards the waves. Unknown to the two that where having a blast, a dark figure spoted Naruto. He smirked as he watched the two having fun with this new information Orochimaru-sama would be very happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiri's notes: HOLY TUNING TUNA! Who's watching Naruto and Sasuke? What does he have to do with Orochimaru?


	27. the Calm Before The Storm

Eiri's Notes: Gomen, I didn't repy to your reviews I shall reply both chapters in this one, and you know what! I forgot Kiba's reaction TT.TT I'm such a Usuratonachi-**total moron**! Anyway angry Naruto watch out!

Yazumi skulls: No yaoi fangurl is weird! XD (26) a goose? I'm a duck! Where? -hits tree- and...and how me evil -looks innicent- but I'm glad I'm lov-ed :)

Sasuke2006: (25)yes he is a goof and here's a new chappie for you and everyone else XP-(26) wow you're good... or was it wasy to obvious that time? -scrathes had-

ravemastaj: Oh I explained that in the bottom notes :)

Falsely Sweet:(25) Yay happy laughs!- (26) How about...BOTH XD

Midnight Shining Star: yeah yum! -turns green- I'll be back..-runs off to bathroom- (26) Yay no school's fun! New guy muwhahaha I trick-ed you X3

Silvermane1:(25 & 26) my friend...say more than one word peas!

Simply Hopeless: -pokes- breath child breath! -then shoves page in hands- Now read! x)

darkangel36: I do to, but I realized something... that's how I act O.o;; -hides (26) yay a guess! well read an find out mi amigo(a)

firebretaher339: I know and I'm sorry you had to wait truly I am, but as a gift new chappie!

blue-genjutsu: -Holds flag- Everyone this is my muse! -hugs- (26) Damn it was obvious -rewites next chappie- yeah I figured they're in the same body so they might as well be both affected. XP

chi no hana: power..and...YOUR ASS muwhahahaa!

Dark Iasha: I won't tell ;) you have to read, and I argee with your POV on Kabuto :3

xXShadowedfateXx: I feel so proud of my slogans :3 they rox joo sox!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**((Last Time))**

"hermm...I want to go and get some Ice cream, but first I want to play in the water." Naruto grined his foxy grin then ran towards the waves. Unknown to the two that where having a blast, a dark figure spoted Naruto. He smirked as he watched the two having fun with this new information Orochimaru-sama would be very happy.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Clam Before The Storm**

**Chapter-26**

**----Back in Konohona----**

"What do you mean Kabuto's gone?" Tsunade slamed her fists on the desk shaking the whole room.

"I can't explain...Ho...Hokage-sama." The ninja began to in fear as Tsunade grew with rage.

"Well... DO YOUR JOB AND FIND HIM!" She yelled then stormed out of the room. _Of all times for a ninja to slip up! _

**---Beach---**

Kabuto quickly left before Sasuke or Naruto could sense that tyhe were being watched. _Yes if Orochimaru-sama can raise the child he'll have both the kyuubi's power and the sharigan. Then I can get closer to my own goals._ Kabuto smirked as he lept through the trees, towards the hidden village of sound.

**---Sunset---**

"Oi, Naruto. It's getting late we should be getting home soon."

"Ok Sasuke..." Naruto sighed the day had been fun but something kept bugging him in the back of his mind.

'Oi, Kyuubi-san!' Naruto chimed happy to the fox.

_**What is it Naruto, I was trying to sleep. You don't understand how much stress this is on me. I work all the time and do I get thanked NO I get to baby sit! AH-! I hate this it's torture maybe if I could speed up this damn pregnacy then I'd get back to my normal self again.**_

'I...I'm sorry Kyuubi-san.'

_**Whatever... what did you want anyway?**_

'Oh just to say goodnight...or something like that. So any progress on the babies?'

**_They're babies what do you expect? _**The Kyuubi snorted.

'I don't know if they're girls or boys. Something like that maybe?"

**_Moron you are really trying my paticentce. _**He sighed then began to groom himself. **_I think they are both boys. _**

'Wow thanks now I don't have to get surpised again by Tsunade... Oh yeah how come you didn't warn me about twins!' Naruto glared slightly.

**_Because you didn't ask, that's why!_** He laughed showing his sharp teeth.**_ Now leave me be I'm sleepy._** The Kyuubi turned in his cage and laid down.

**---A Few Hours Later In Konohona---**

"Oi, Sasuke today was fun! We should go out more often!"

"If I can get a break from missions I guess we could." Sasuke rubbed his eye out of habit.

"Oi NARUTO!" A Chijo ran over to Naruto. "Is it true...Is it true!" He panted out, Naruto just stood with a confused look aross his face.

"Is what true, Choji?"

"That...that you're a father."

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" Naruto flung his hands in the air. "Who told you that?" Naruto balled his hands into fists.

"Kiba told me, he said yesterday you where talking about baby names. Then ran away when he found you."

"Kiba...I'll...I'll KILL HIM!" Naruto yelled "Tell me where is he now!" He grabbed Choji's shirt, rage in his eyes. "Tell me now damn it!" He shook the shirt.

"He...he's in the south training grounds." Choji stammered out, Naruto let go smiled, then took off death in his eyes. Sasuke sighed and slaped his forehead again. _If I get a red mark because of that idiot I'll tie him to a chair. I swear he's more trouble than he's worth. _Sasuke ran off after the raging blonde.

**---Southern Training Grounds----**

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled out he scanned the area.

"Naruto? It is what a surprise!" Kiba smile faded when he saw the anger in Naruto's eyes. "What's wrong did something happen Naruto?" Kiba leaned down and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yes as a matter of fact something is wrong." Naruto slapped Kiba's hand off. "What gives you the right to spread rumors that I'm a father! HUH! JUST BECAUSE I AM DOESN'T MEAN I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW ABOUT IT, DUMBASS! Naruto glared then realized what he'd just yelled out. "DAMN IT!"

"Ah-ha so you really are a father!"

"Arf!" Akamaru barked agreeing Kiba.

"Yeah so what! I'll kick your ass if you spread any more rumors around!" Naruto popped his knuckles and flashed some of the Kyuubi fangs at him.

"Naruto leave Kiba alone!" Sasuke yelled from the entrance to the training grounds.

"Huh, Sasuke?" Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke standing in his normal pose. hands crossed and a scowl. "SASUKE!" Naruto happily yelled then ran over to him.

"I don't get him sometimes I swear."

"Arf!"

"Yeah that, too...WHAT!" Kiba pulled Akamaru out of his jacket. "repeat that."

"Arf!"

"That's what I thought you said, but how can a guy be pregnate?" Kiba flopped down on the ground and scratched his head, this was very akward indeed.

**---Outside Of Konohona---**

"Itachi-san, I was spying on Konohona and heard this weird rumor." Itachi looked up from the fire a cold lifeless stare in his eyes.

"Is it of any importance?"

"Yeah, I heard that the Kyuubi holders a father. Another weired thing is they also said that your little brother was a father, too." Itachi's eyes narrowed, he threw another stick on to the fire.

"I see... then I shall have to pay my dear brother a visit and congradulate him."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eiri's notes:**

Damn computer is being a bitch -grabs mallet and beats computer to plup- I guess that would be one reason Naruto was mad...wow I never thought about it but me and Naru-kun have the same temper probloms right now. XD Funny and scary so it Funary. Also the weierd phrases that I sometimes say, I do make up so like: **FOR THE LOVE OF STICKY NOTES!** I was very bored that week XP

**also one tiny thing I want to clarify!**

Itachi- no means- **one ouch**

----Now on to his name----

Ita- **bored or plank**

Chi- **bloody death, or four.**

So together Itachi means - Plank of blood. Something like that.


	28. Absolute Night

Eiri's notes:

Ok this is the last time I'll correct my mistake.

Itachi- weasle, (thank you Yuki-Kage-Sama for the correction) but if you space it ou it's the other one

¬.¬ My dictionary doesn't have weasle in it's list so it didn't have Itachi-sama's name. Berlitz Japanese Pocket Dictionary, that's the one I have, amazing it has bitch, and other cuss words but I doesn't have weasle. I guess I never remembered his name TT.TT

-Ok on with the rest of life :) ...oh yea Itachi has something to say...

Sasuke2006: yes more plot the better :)

Yuki-Kage - Sama: no I'm not nutz TT.TT I just forgot my basic animals, and thanks again for the correction. I have to teach myself Japanese so I do make mistakes.

Dark Iasha: Yeah...it doesn't have much depth to it does it? Well this next chappie is going to take all day :P

FMA-lover16: that is something you'll have to find out.

blue-genjutsu: Yep both boys.

kitti: AH! You no be lazy! Fav XD

watergoddesskasey I'm getting the one words reviews now TT.TT

xXShadowedfateXx: yea you are right weasle jus my dictionary doesn't have animals so I had to look up each part that I could.

Midnight Shining Star: baby clothes! That's the troubleXD

chi no hana: Oro-sama isn't real so he couldn't want anyones for that matter, I was joking with ya anyway

La-Garce-Fille: -sigh- yes agian right so many smart fans I feel really like a baka now. U.U;;

firebretaher339: rymes with sheep X3 / you think I come up with all this by myslef? No you guys & gals really help me out.

darkangel36: two words mood swing XD

Aivivi: -le gasp- yeah I think I might have read it, if you believe it I never really intened Neji to molest Naruto at all, I wrote myslef into a coner and found that way to be an interesting way out.

crazy yaoi fangirl: you're right he's going to visit and give Sasuke all sorts of presents muwhahaa. no it's a much darker reason than that.

Falsely Sweet: well if you space out his name it is...but together I does mean weasle. read the 'Eiri's notes' part where I explained it all.

ravemastaj:that's great I could just see itachi running to wal-mart for baby stuff.XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Last Time))

"I see... then I shall have to pay my dear brother a visit and congradulate him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Absolute Night**

**Chpater-27**

Itachi watched as Kisame put out the red-orange flames of the camp's fire. From what the rumors said was that his little brother had taken to the Kyuubi holder. So Itachi could kill two birds with one stone, he smirked this was going to be interesting. Yes very interseting indeded.

"Alright then." Kisame swung the giant sword on to his back. Itachi placed the woven hat on his head then headed East towards Konohona.

**----Village of Hidden Sound---**

Kabuto raced down the steps into the dark underground cavern, that'd they'd made their base.

"Orochimaru-sama." He bowed as he entered the main chambers.

"Kabuto, you'd been missing for a while I figured you had gotten caught, or maybe worse killed." Orochimaru smirked evily.

"It was all for a good reason, Orochimaru." Kabuto pushed up his glasses then resumed speaking. "I had taken care of the trash that esacped when the ninja's from Konohona showed up. I got cought carelessly I admit, but it was well worth it. A new rumor on the Konohona street is that Naruto's a father, and ironicly so is Sasuke. If you could get their children then you'd have the Kyuubi's power and the Sharigan at your disposial." Orchimaru leaned forward in his seat and placed his hands together.

"Ah that is good news Kabuto, how long must we await the arival of Konohona's downfall?" Kabuto held up two cards using his ninjitsu the stats of Naruto and on the other of Sasuke.

"we have five months till our uprising."

"Good." Orochimaru grinned as the candles filckered turning the grin even darker.

**---A Month Later A The Uchiha Manor---**

Sasuke had gotten used to the crazy morinings of first Naruto jumping on the bed then getting sick. He ran a hand through his dark hair then covered his mouth when he heard Naruto hurl.

"Sasuke are you free from missions anytime soon? I want to-" He turned back to the toilet and hurled. "I want to go out again like we did at the beach that was fun." Sasuke walked over to Naruto a damp rag in his hand, he handed it to the blonde.

"I don't know Naruto." He shrugged. "Tsunade has been nice and given me small tasks close to Konohona, but she did say after you have them I'll be on call to do larger missions away in other countries."

"Then we should do something!" Naruto stood up to fast and the blood rushed to his head, he began to get dizzy as Sasuke caught him. "I need to-" before he could finish Naruto turned back to the toilet and emptied out his stomach again. "Uhh-" Naruto moaned over to bowl.

"I come back in a few with something to eat."

"You think I want food right...now?" Naruto slightly glared at him.

"Alright...alright." Sasuke held his hands up defensively. "So what do you want."

"This sickness to be...over!" He yelled then placed his head in his hands. When Naruto felt the wave of nausea go on he stood up, his hans went straight to his back. "SASUKE!" Naruto yelled from the bathroom.

"Yeah...just a sec."

"NOW!"

"Alright I'm coming!" Sasuke wiped his hands on the towl hanging on the overdoor. "What's wrong?" He asked when he walked in noticeing Naruto in a very strange stance. One hand on his back one on the toilet seat.

"My backs bothering me again, help me up." Sasuke leaned over and helped Naruto up. "You've been haveing those for a while now, you think we should she Tsunade?"

"Nah I read it in a book, backaches are normal about this time, and by the end of the month I should be able to feel them kicking." Sasuke paled, he hadn't realized that Naruto was so far along, Naruto turned and noticed the change in color.

"What's worng Sasuke? I'm the one supossed to loose color not you." He laughed as he poked Sasuke in the arm, then left the bathroom. He walked down the hall until he reached the kitchen with Sasuke following right behind him.

When Naruto had finally settled in to his spot at the small table across from Sasuke they began to eat.

"Naruto, shouldn't the morining sickness' be over by now?" Sasuke said as chewed on a slice of bread.

"For some people the sickness can go up to the fifth or sixth month. So for now I'm not worried."He shrugged, eatting the brakefast that Sasuke had cooked. "Why does it bother you?"

"If you hadn't guessed yeah, it does." He looked at the blonde only to find him sticking out his toung at him. "What's that for?"

"I want ramen, or that brocoilli sunde I had. I mean I really want them!" Naruto's eyes lowered full of evil intent, Sasuke watched as he crawled around the table to where Sasuke was sitting. "I also want something sweet."

"We have sugar I think." Sasuke took another bite of the slice of bread.

"Not that type of sweet Sasuke-kun." Naruto licked his bottom lip then leaned up and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke returned the favor by running his hands though the messy blonde hair. He slowly began to push Naruto back onto the floor never breaking the kiss. He bit Naruto's lip and as a reaction Naruto let Sasuke exlore his mouth.

On the outskirts of Konohona Kabuto sat watching the gates he stayed hidden until a group of travelers began to walk down the main road. Kabuto fell in line, be had used hinge no jutsu (transformation) to look like a common farmer.

"I'll need to see your passport now." The ninja said as Kabuto neared the gate entrance. Kabuto nodded then handed him the fake passport.

"Ah so you're here for Tsunade's aid. Well I wish the best of luck." Kabuto smiled, nodded then walked through the gates. _Now I just got to get Naruto to drink this then the pregnancy will be sped up._ Kabuto smirked as he headed down the streets with the bule vile in his hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiri's Notes: sleep...-drinks coffee- Ok so I spent half the day on this I know you're like yeah right it's as short as the hour ones, but I really did. mainly because I'd write the whole chapter then rewirte it delete it write agian, very troublesome.And thanks again for all the Itachi weasle moron! Keep me straight I don't want to lie to you it makes me sad if I lie to you. u.u yes it do

Oh just so you get to read the funny Itachi going to wal-mart bit here.

Kisame:Umm...what do you mean?  
Itachi:...BABY SHOWER! It's been forever since I've seen my brother! AND NOW HE'S A FATHER WITH A SUPER POWERFUL DEMON! I GOTTA GO UNLEASH THE BEAST ON HIM! IN A GOOD WAY! -goes to the closest Wal-Mart, in search of baby clothes-

XD I luffs it thanks for the laughs ravemastaj- my other muse :P


	29. Fujiwara & Kondo

E/N: Hey fans! I'm so happy to have my dear internet back. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I can't wait to tell the ending, but I have to wait :3 I won't ruin it so read. 

Yazumi skulls: Yes very confuzaled! but most shall be known in this chapter.

Dark Iasha: Thanks for tellin' your friends :) and I'll reply them personally too.

Shishi-chan: Well I'm glad I could get you interested in the story. That's what I write for, ne.

SasukelovesNaru-chan: Baka villagers, but it makes the story more interseting that way. :3

Shun-kun:I tried but internet was like 'bye-bye' and I was like NOOO!

sasunaru-bishoujo : Thanks for saying that, but one weird thing. I looked it up and Konoha is spelled under both. . AH-!

Yuki-Kage - Sama: Same like before I'll write it like that from now I guess.

Midnight Shining Star: yes he is :3

Firebreather339: I don't know if eccentric is the word. XD

darkangel36: this is half of the big part

Sasuke2006: Yeah that was funny thickend polt is here!

mademoisele: Yeah, itachi-weasle your right.

Stray Kitty: the pants thing was a joke my friend said when I had to borrow his pants. XD

crazy yaoi fangirl: Chibi Itachi-sama! glomps

ravemastaj: my muse! glomps

The Puppet Master: well I guess that's good. talk to meh! TT.TT

Arimi Kinamoto: just gotta read I won't kiss and tell

baka angel neko: I tried and here it is. Thanks for waiting.

Arimi Kinamoto: well naruto hadn't had any for a while and he wanted some lovin'! ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_(Last time) _

_"Ah so you're here for Tsunade's aid. Well I wish the best of luck." Kabuto smiled, nodded then walked through the gates. Now I just got to get them to drink this then the pregnancy will be sped up. Kabuto smirked as he headed down the streets with the bule vile in his hand._  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fujiwara and Kondo**

** Chapter-28**

Kabuto placed the vial back into his pocket and briskly walked down the eastern road towards Naruto's appartment.

Upon arriving there Kbuto noticed that the place had been abanndoned for at least a few months give or take a few. He silently cursed himself wondering where Naruto had gone. He sighed the next place would be Sasuke's.

Past the shops Kabuto walked he kept going until he reached the monument that was once the Uchiha Clan's home. He opened the creaking gates just enough to spot Sasuke saying good-byes as he left his home. 'That must be his lover.' When Sasuke neared the gates Kabuto turned his back acting as if he was just passing by. Sasuke looked out of curiosity then left towards hokage tower. When Sasuke had gotten out of view Kabuto used the transfornation jutsu and took the form of Sasuke. He walked back down the road that the real Sasuke had just moments ago taken. When he got to the door Kabuto opened it slowly when he heard a skreech come from inside the house. He sung open the door and ran in. Naruto was on the couch a broom in his hands swinging wildly yelling "Snoop get out of here!" Kabuto's eyes went slowly down to Naruto's plump belly. When they stopped Kabuto almost blew his cover. 'NARUTO! Naruto is...is Sasuke's lover!' When Naruto realized the peeper he was swinging at was Sasuke he stopped then sat down crying.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"I..I swung the broom at you now you're gonna hate me." He sobbed out, Kabuto rolled his eyes then began to rubb Naruto on the back to confort him.

"I'm not mad. That was real good defenses anyone would have been scared and ran." Naruto looked up towards the disgised Kabuto.

"I thought you had to go on a mission today?"

"I...I forgot to make you lunch. So what do you want to eat?" Kabuto quickly lied.

"Ramen!" Naruto jumped up hands in the air.

"Fine." Kabuto huffed then went into the kitchen as Naruto returned to his tv. Kabuto fubbled around the kitchen until he found the instant ramen packets, and three minuets later a cup of ramen had been made. Kabuto took one last look up then pulled out the blue vile, he then began pouring it's contints into the steaming ramen.

"Come and get it Naruto." Kabuto yelled into the living room. Naruto rushed into the kitchen.

"Ah, Sasuke this looks great!" Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks and downed the meal as if he'd just inhaled it. "Man, I think that's the best ramen I've ever had Sasuke. What did you...ah... what did you do differntly?"

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kabuto asked in fake sempathly.

"My...my stomachs pounding in pain." Naruto colapsed onto the floor in pain.

**---Town---**

Sasuke neared hokage tower only to see Tsunade leaving the building.

"I thought you wanted to see me Tsunade?" Sasuke stopped her in the middle of her conversation with her assitant.

"I don't remember telling you anything Sasuke. Why what did I say?" She placed her hand on her hip and gave him a puzzled look.

"You said you wanted me to go on a mission so I could retrive information." At this Tsunande gave him an even more puzzled look.

"Well, I was going to your house to check on Naruto. I guess you can go back with me."

**---Uchiha Manner---**

Naruto lay on the floor sweat begining to form on his brow, Kabuto brought in more pots full of hot water and soon the windows began to fog.

"Sasuke...what's...what's...happening to me?..Am...AM I going ...to lose them?" Kabuto looked up and spoke.

"No Naruto you aren't going to lose them. Let's say you're going to have them early."

**---Town-**  
The words Tsunande said bothered Sasuke. Is she hadn't sent him the letter then who, and why did they want Naruto all alone. Sasuke's eyes widened as he took off in a dead sprint for home. He rushed past the people his only focus was on one thing Naruto.

Sasuke swung open the door he looked around the living room. He then heared a loud yell of pain coming from the kitchen. Sasuke dashed into the room only to see himself standing over Naruto holding a pair of babies in his hands. Kabuto smirked then realised the jutsu. Sasuke grew with anger but as long as Kabuto had the babies in his arms his arms were tied. Kabuto sprinted past Sauske then ran to the door. Itachi stood blocking the way his cold red eyes locked on Kabuto "hand them over." He spoke no expression in his voice as he normally did.

"And if I don't?" Kabuto glared back at Itachi. The red galre deepened as Itachi grabbed Kabuto around the troat and began to choak him the other hand reaching for the blond baby. Sasuke looked back at Naruto then rushed to his side consoling him. When he looked up again both Kabuto and Itachi where gone.

------------------------------------------------

E/N: Hope this chapter kept you on your toes. I sure hope Sasuke kicks Kabuto's ass for that!


	30. Fujiwara the blonde babe

**E/N: Rawr Kabuto and Itachi got both the kids! **

squirrelmaster: Well I'm glad you like this preg story :)

Yuki-Kage - Sama: I'll take that as a complement

SweetMusic-01: here's what you've been waiting for!

ravemastaj: as usual another funny side clip

Arimi Kinamoto: well here's you chance to figure out what'll happen.

The Puppet Master: Sorry if I sound stupid but what's a beta? I don't fanfict that much U.U;;

Sasuke2006: that he will :)

blue-genjutsu: of course the babes are going to be ok. I would hate myself if somethign bad happened to them.

Artemis MoonClaw: yep Itachi has Kondo and Kabuto has Fujiwara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(last time)

_"And if I don't?" Kabuto glared back at Itachi. The red galre deepened as Itachi grabbed Kabuto around the troat and began to choak him the other hand reaching for the blond baby. Sasuke looked back at Naruto then rushed to his side consoling him. When he looked up again both Kabuto and Itachi where gone._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fujiwara the blonde babe**

**Chapter-29**

Sasuke balled his fist in anger, but the soft moans coming from Naruto kept him from racing out he door and killing Kabuto and Itachi himself.

"Naruto what happened? You weren't supposed to have them until November." Naruto opened his eyes the Kyuubi healing him faster than normal.

"You came back, and made some ramen for me then all the sudden it felt like my stomach exploded." Tsunade walked through the open door looking for Naruto and Sasuke. She walked into the kitchen and knelt beside Naruto. She placed her hands on Naruto's belly then a green glow emitted from them. Sasuke watched her eyes they seemed to grow in shock, but her voice stayed clam.

"Naruto where are the babies?"

"I don't know." He lowered his gaze as if he'd failed as a parent. Sasuke began to run his fingers in the blonde's hair.

"Don't worry we'll get them back."

"Their names are Fujiwara and Kondo." Naruto slightly glared at Sasuke.

"Alright, alright first we need to get you to the hospital Naruto. You're still very weak." Tsunade gathered Naruto up in her arms and began to walk slowly towards the hospital.

--Hospital—

Sasuke sat outside Naruto's door the minuets seemed like hours as nurses passed to and fro. He ran his fingers through his dark hair; it was his fault Kabuto was able to sneak in and hurt Naruto.

"You can see him now Mr. Uchiha." A small nurse spoke as she exited the room. When Sasuke entered the room he saw Naruto. He was hooked up to all sorts of beeping and noisy instruments, but somehow he was asleep. Sasuke walked beside him and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair then kissed him on the forehead. If it was his fault that Kabuto had Fujiwara then he'd get payback personally.


	31. I Finally See It All In Your Eyes

E/N: In this chapter you get to learn the reason why the story is called In Your Eyes.

blue-genjutsu: Sasuke didn't get the way Itachi went so he didn't see him, plus it helps with the story line.

Sasuke2006: but remember Naruto has the Kyuubi so he won't be down for long.

Princess-Chan: no but Sasuke's main focus is Fujiwara

Sakunari and Sasuke: kool thanks, fav me and it'll e-mail you when I update.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(last time)

"_You can see him now Mr. Uchiha." A small nurse spoke as she exited the room. When Sasuke entered the room he saw Naruto. He was hooked up to all sorts of beeping and noisy instruments, but somehow he was asleep. Sasuke walked beside him and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair then kissed him on the forehead. If it was his fault that Kabuto had Fujiwara then he'd get payback personally._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I Finally See It In Your Eyes**

**Chapter-30**

Naruto awoke to the sounds of beeping equipment; he blinked his eyes trying to bring them back into focus. A small yellow piece of paper was lying in his hand; he quickly sat up reading it.

_Naruto, _

_I'm going to get Kabuto; Itachi disappeared before I could chase after him, but be sure I will make them pay for taking our children. _

_Stay in bed and get well, I'll bring the two back. _

_Sasuke_

"Kyuubi-san, am I well enough to go after Kondo?" Naruto closed his eyes and was back at the gates.

"Yes, just remember if I lose my pups then you'll pay, Naruto." The orange fox growled showing his sharp teeth. Naruto nodded then in an instant he was back in the hospital room, he began to pull the cords off of him. He knew he couldn't just walk out the front door so after changing back into his orange jumpsuit, he jumped out the window. He'd caught Itachi's sent before and it was still hanging around the city.

He leapt from roof top to roof top; the sent seemed to be going towards Sand Country.

**----Konoha woods--- **

Kabuto stopped because Fujiwara wouldn't stop crying and that would only lead Sasuke faster to him. Kabuto set the baby in one arm and performed a sleeping jutsu; Fujiwara soon began to drift off slowly. Kabuto looked around trying to see if Sasuke had caught up with him, luckily for him not.

Sasuke had been following Fujiwara's cries, when they suddenly stopped Sauske's mind jumped to the worst conclusion. _I've got to catch him!_ He raced to where the sound had stopped. _If I plan on getting Fujiwara back then I'll have to sneak up on Kabuto. _Sasuke performed the replication technique and began trying to encircle Kabuto and Fujiwara.

**---Southwest Konoha---**

With every step, jump, and leap the sent began to get stronger, and stronger. One thing kept pestering Naruto. If Itachi was with the Aksuki then why was he headed towards Sand? Did they intend to make another Garra? Just then the sent split; one was Itachi's the other… smelled like him? _That must be Kondo! _Naruto raced after the second sent somewhat thankful to not having to battle Itachi, but mad that he couldn't pound the shit out of him.

**---Border of Konoha---**

Kabuto began to smirk he was almost out of Konoha and no sign of Sasuke, or Naruto. Fujiwara stirred slightly in his sleep, but kept silent.

"Hand him over Kabuto!" There stood Sasuke hands crossed scowl of death upon his face.

"I thought you'd be craftier than that Sasuke." Kabuto pulled out a smoke bomb then vanished. Little did he know that when the baby stirred Sasuke had traded Fujiwara with a clone. Sasuke commanded one of the clones to find a safe hiding spot and stay there for the time being. The clone nodded then disappeared into the dense forest. Sasuke turned with an evil smirk across his face, as he popped his knuckles one at a time.

Kabuto soon heard the foot steps following him. _Sasuke must be getting lazy to be so noisy_. Just then a sharp pain thundered from his nose all the way to the back of his head. In reaction both hands went straight for his nose stopping him in his tracks. The baby had punched him, and not with baby strength but with an adults full power. Kabuto looked around for the baby only to see it standing on a nearby branch. _How in the hell!_ He soon felt a liquid draining into his hands Kabuto looked at them, blood, crimson blood. For him no worries he'd just use his ninjutsu to heal himself, then a sudden sharp pain at his neck. Sasuke came full force knocking Kabuto down then began punching him.

**---Southwest Border---**

Naruto began to sense the sent getting stronger. Hopefully he could catch up to Kondo before something happened to him. Soon Kimaru came into view Naruto summoned ten Shadow clones, one went diving after Kondo, and the others stayed back ready to attack.

"Give my baby back, datte bayo!" He pulled back his fist then let loose on Kisami's face, when he'd been distracted enough to loosen his grip on Kondo the clone grabbed the baby and retreated. Kisami turned seeing the other clones each with a look of pure rage. Each clone dove in punching; Kisami grabbed his spiked sword and gave it a strong swing knocking out most of the clones. When the smoke cleared he saw three left one holding Kondo the other two gathering energy. He smirked with the slow timing it'd take to generate enough chakara he could easy eliminate the two and then kill the one holding the baby. Kisami pulled the sword off his shoulder then began to run at the two gathering energy. For the two every second counted and with every second he drew closer. Kisami pulled his sword back about to let go on the two when a clash of twisting chakara resounded throughout his body sending him flying backwards through a few trees. Kisami grunted with a final blow through the tree, Naruto looked where Kisami had gone. He laid there head downcast not moving. Naruto turned his attention back to Kondo, the baby was sleeping softly, thumb in his mouth, Naruto smiled then began his trip back to the Uchiha Manor.

**---Gates of the Uchiha Manor---**

Sasuke had gone to the hospital only to find out that Naruto had taken off. He silently cursed himself for leaving the note, but his depressed attitude soon changed when he saw Naruto come around the corner headed for the manor. They both stopped and looked at each other in the eyes silently saying to each other.

"_Now I understand…"_

"_Everything I never knew…"_

"_Because I can see it all…"_

"_In your eyes…"_

**The End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E/N: I hope you enjoied this story as much as I have writing it.


End file.
